My three leaf clover
by blackjackkat
Summary: While exploring a house D finds a little donpeal girl, and decides to let her travel with him. Now D faces one of the most difficult challenges of his life, raising this little girl while continuing to hunt... will it work out?
1. what will you do?

Vampire Hunter D My three leaf clover - ch 1 - what will you do?  
  
The yard was quiet as the grave; a thin mist crept around lazily. The air was thick with the smell of wet ground and death. Blank windows stared out at a cloak covered solitary man who stood in it's the courtyard. His large, wide brimmed hat hid his eyes from view. He knelt to the ground, his hand hovering above the moist earth.  
  
Muffled sounds came from the hand it's self, "There were... thirty or so humans, some kind of mob I'm guessing... And by the reeking smell of death in this place it seems they took our business."  
  
The man didn't reply. He straightened himself and strolled into the brick building, his slightly heeled boots echoing through the empty house. The whole place was a wreck, furniture smashed to bits. It seems it wasn't enough for the villagers to kill the house's occupants; they had the sack the house as well.  
  
"The basement D, if they killed some sort of monster it would most likely have been lurking in the basement..." the hand mused. D continued at his pace to the basement stairs. "I don't know why your bothering with an already killed monster, donpeal... you are a strange one..."  
  
Silence again. D descended the creaking wooden stairs. The small basement had one high small window, which shone in light through the thick dust. The smell of blood was strong here and D soon found its source. A light haired human woman hung from on of the cross beams, her insides dripping from her. At her feet was a man, no a vampire. He had a stake through his heart and his head was missing.  
  
The hand scoffed at the two, "Two lovers, doesn't this seem familiar..."  
  
"Quiet..." the man ordered in a monotone voice. His hand slowly went to the hilt of his giant sheaved sword. With lightening quick reflexes he whipped it out and pointed it at the stairs. "Come out from there..." he said. Through the dark of the basement a figure rose from behind the stairs. Sniffling it stood just beyond the reach of the light. "Come out into the light..."  
  
Louder sniffles were all D got for a reply. Reluctantly the figure stepped forward into the hazy light. It was a girl, a longhaired, dirty little girl. Tear trails shone in the light and in her aqua colored eyes. D slid his sword back into its sheave and approached the girl, who backed up a step in terror.  
  
D stopped and spoke, "I won't hurt you..." He got no reply so he continued, "Those were you parent correct?" The girl swallowed and nodded.  
  
"A donpeal...?" The hand breathed out. The two donpeals stood silently, one afraid and the other not sure what to do with the little girl. The little girl choked out a sob and wiped her face with the back of her sleeve.  
  
The little girl finally spoke. "T-that's what t-they said too..." she said quietly. "They said they wouldn't hurt me...or my mother..." D was silent a moment, simply watching the girl as she folded in on herself and sat with her knees to her chest. D stepped forward toward the girl. The little donpeal stopped her shaking shoulders, for she was afraid.  
  
"Yes, they told me that once too... "D spoke. He stopped in front of the girl who still sat with her head tucked into her legs. Slowly the girl lifted her head too look up at him, her aqua eye still shone from her tears. D stared back at her. Looking into her tear filled eyes pulled at D, it pulled at something deep down in himself that he didn't know he had. He turned his heel and walked back to the stairs. He put one foot on the step and stopped. With out looking back he asked, "Are you coming or not?" Slowly he climbed the stairs, and stopped at the top. He glanced down the stairs, seeing if the girl would come. After a moment the girl appeared at the stairs, her hands held to her chest. Seeing that she meant to follow D continued through the house and out into the courtyard, the little girl trailing behind him a few feet the whole time.  
  
D walked to his horse, who stood solitary out side the gate. He looked back at the girl. She had stopped three feet from him, looking unsure of what to do. She was a pitiful looking thing; her blue dress was torn at the ends and covered with dirty and Her long pale blonde hair was hopelessly tangled. "Come here girl..." he called to her. Again she hesitated before obeying him. She stood in front of him and looked up at him. D bent down and grasped the girl by the waist; with no effort at all he placed her on his horse and climbed up behind her. He reared his horse and rode off to the closest neighboring town, being that this town is probably the ones who killed her parents it would be foolish to seek help for the little donpeal girl here. D was pleased that the girl didn't complain at all during their ride, granted he didn't go as fast as he usually would, but he was please nonetheless. He kept an arm around the little girl, unsure if she'd fall off or not.  
  
By noon the morning mists had cleared and the two had reached a sleepy little town. D dismounted his steed and went to the first house he saw. He knocked and the door opened. An old woman stared at the tall completely black-cloaked man and the little girl, who stood just behind him peeking around at her. She knew right away from the two's pale faces they weren't human. She went to close the door, but D caught the door.  
  
"I need your assistance... "He said while forcing the door open, it smacked against the house loudly.  
  
The woman back away from them, "What? What is it you want?"  
  
D unattached a bag that hung from his belt and tossed it to the floor were it slid to a stop at the woman's feet. "That bag is full of money, all I ask is for you to help clean up this little girl." D reached behind him and gave girl a push through the door.  
  
The woman picked up the bag. She smiled down at the girl. "Come here girl," she said holding out her hand. "I'll give you a bath..." The girl looked at D. He nodded to her and she took the woman's hand. While the girl was led into a back room D sat down at the woman's kitchen table.  
  
"It's funny how money changes a person attitude...." D's hand murmured. "You spent a lot of money just for a bath for that girl..." D was silent. "Well?" Again nothing. "DONPEAL?"  
  
"Well what...?"  
  
"What will you do? You spent a lot on this girl already, I figured you'd just dump her at the first village..."  
  
D was silent for a moment, thinking things over in his head. That was what he was going to do at first. Leave her alone. "... I'm going to keep her..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to keep her with me... If I left her now she'd die at the hands of humans or some hungry monster..."  
  
"Oh, getting all sentimental on me, eh? I see, you don't want what happened to you as a child to happen to her... I can't believe you getting all muss-"The voice was cut off when D dug his nails into the palm of his hand.  
  
After a while the woman and girl re-emerged from the little back room. The girl's hair had been washed and brushed. It was fluffy and curled toward its ends. Her old dress had been abandoned and she now wore a dark red dress with lace at its ends. It was long sleeved and had a tight neck on it. The woman had also given her knee high white stockings and black Mary Janes.  
  
The woman ushered the girl into the room and than turned to D. "her dress was a lost cause so I gave her this dress I had made for my little granddaughter..." she explained.  
  
D rose from his spot and walked over to the girl. She was still afraid of this strange man but his recent kindness and maybe just general curiosity caused her to look him in the eyes. D felt the something stir again as he gazed down at her. Any doubt he held when speaking his intentions to that parasite in his hand was gone. D let out a sigh, that something still not clear to him, and held his hand out to the girl. The girl smiled at him and took it. While the old woman watched a bit stunned the two walked hand in pale hand out the door and mounted the horse. The two rode off again, D's arm around the girl again. The little girl leaned back into D this time the simple gesture of holding his hand dissolved her fear.  
  
The scenery rolled by as the rode till nightfall. D decided to stop in a olive grove to sleep, not sure yet of the girl's stamina. As D settled his back against the twisted truck of a tree, the little girl sitting with her knees to her chest a few feet away from him, a thought struck him. He didn't know her name.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
  
The girl turned to glance back at him. "My name is Clove... "She said quietly. "What's your name?"  
  
"D..." He said simply. He held out an arm to him, offering her a seat next to him. Clove stood up and walked to D, she sat at his side and did something D did not expect. She lend against him, her head laying on his lower chest, and her hands drawn up to her face. D brought his arm to lay gentle on the girl and drew his cape around her small body.  
  
"ya know, I've been through a lot with you donpeal but this is about the strangest thing I've ever been through..." D's hand said. D silently agreed. He and little clove were asleep in minutes.  
  
A/n- I hope no one thinks this sounds corny, I'm trying my best to write this so that doesn't matter. I have two options when writing this story... I can either go in depth on they're adventures when clove was young or skim it and go to when she older. Or actually I could do one adventure as a child then go to her as a teen. 


	2. True Nature

Vampire Hunter D My three leaf clover - ch 2 – true nature?  
  
D was roused in the late morning by the little warm body stirring next to him. The new day's sun was had just risen over the lingering mountains quickly warming the chilly air. The morning doves and birds were already up an about, their cheerful coos filling the air. D looked down at the little girl who was innocently nuzzled against him. Her eyelids fluttered and her eyes slowly opened to look back up at D. He was again a bit stunned when looking into her innocent aqua eyes.  
  
"I guess your hungry...." D said in his usual monotone voice. The little girl nodded against his chest. D lifted his arm off the girl and rose to his feet. As he made his way to his saddlebag he noticed how much that small body had warmed him. D's steed was as black as night with horns sporting just above its ears. It stood near the roads edge and neighed in acknowledgement of its rider. D pulled out the heel from a loaf of bread and handed it to the girl who was standing right behind him. He didn't have much in the way of supplies he had learned to live off barely anything, his being only half human helped to cut down on his food intake.  
  
D was a pretty knowledgeable man but now that he began to think he realized he had not idea how to take care of this little girl. He was pretty sure that his small amount of provisions was not enough to feed a growing child. Clove had taken her heel of bread and sat back down next to the tree to eat it.  
  
"Kind of a hassle huh?" D's hand spoke. "I mean all of these things you'll have to do... why bother?" D didn't answer. "Admit it donpeal, you've got no clue how to take care of this girl. It's best to just dump her in an orphanage!"  
  
"No it's not..." D responded. "You weren't there when I was a child... a human orphanage is not the right place for her... I could give her to the most informed child care caretaker but they wouldn't be able to fully understand her needs." D paused and watched the girl. She had finished her heel and now sat looking around her. The mooring sun filtered through the shifting leaves and played on her dress. "If she's with me she won't have to find something out on her own, like heat syndrome..." D turned his attention back to his horse. He buckled his saddlebag and took his horse's reins. He need to go to a town to get supplies but there was no rush. He knew from his years of wandering was just a few miles away. Since he had no bounty to fitful he thought he might as well just walk the horse there.  
  
"Clove..." D called without looking back at her. Clove got her feet and went to his side. "We're going to walk to the nearest town for supplies, we should be there around noon..." D led his horse back onto the road and with Clove walking near the tail end they began to walk. It was a bit on the chilly side but nothing that would have bothered the two donpeals, prefect walking weather.  
  
"Clove.... What kind of name it what? Named after an herb...."  
  
The little girl started at D's hand, the source of the voice. She hadn't met his parasite yet. D glanced back and saw her look of puzzlement. "I guess I should explain a bit..." He stopped his walking and turned to face her, the palm of his left hand extended to her. Clove walked forward and a look of shock hit her face when she saw his hand morph into the face of an old man. She looked up at D with open mouth amazement; she looked more thrilled with this strange quark then afraid.  
  
Left hand screwed up his face, sizing up little clove, "I hope you're a lucky little clover..." he said.  
  
Clove frowned at the hand and put her hands on her hips, "Are you saying I'm unlucky?"  
  
"Well, that remains to be seen... but probably...."  
  
Clove just uttered a 'hmp' to this and looked away. D closed his hand a small curve on his lips showing his amusement. He had never shown anyone the parasite before and like before he was pleased with her reaction.  
  
They continued down the sun filled timber fenced lane. Clove got tired of following behind and was now heading their little walk, her hair bouncing with her step and her dress swaying to and fro. She seemed interested in everything, completely filled with childish wonder. It seemed she forgot about her parents for the moment, which was fine for D. He didn't really want to bring the subject up anyways.  
  
Clove began picking long stemmed yellow dandelions that littered the roadside. The modesty and shyness that Clove had was disappearing. Her true nature and personality was coming through. By the time the village came into view she had a large bouquet picked.  
  
D had his dark steed jump the split timber fence into a small tree encircled meadow and then turned to Clove. "I'm going to go into this town, I want you to stay here with my horse," he said as he untied his saddlebag and shouldered it.  
  
"What's its name?"  
  
D looked down at the girl. She was standing next to the fence petting the horse's black velvet nose. She looked up at him. "He's got a name doesn't he?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, I never gave him a name..." Now that D thought about it, he never named any of his horses; maybe he didn't want to get attached.  
  
Clove looked back at the horse, a smile on her face, "Then I'll have to name him... but I have to think..." She looked up at him, a wide smile on her face. "By the time you get back I'll have a wonderful name for him!"  
  
D graced the girl with the slight curve of his mouth and an approving nod. As D started to walk down the path he cast a look back toward the field. Clove had climbed over the fence and was leading the horse farther into the field dandelions in one hand and the reins in the other.  
  
It took D a while to get all of his supplies. Shop keeps were always weary of him but when he requested a child-sized cloak, he got more than a strange look. He had to threaten the storekeeper by grabbing the hilt of his sword to get him to sell it. He ended up pay four times its original price, not that it mattered. D had enough money to go around. When he finally got everything he needed, or thought he needed, it was the late after noon. With his saddlebag full he walked back to the meadow, his steps a bit quicker than normal. He felt a bit of fear, what would happen if some village happened upon the little girl all alone? A sigh of relief left D's lips when he came around the bend and spotted the girl and his horse.  
  
The setting sun cast long shadows over the meadow but the girl and the horse were still lit. The two had settled in next to a large weeping willow. Clove was sitting on the ground. The horse was tethered to a tree limb eating grass lazily. Clove's fingers were working with something, something D couldn't see. He hoped the fence and approached the girl. As he got closer he could see that in her lap were the yellow dandelions she had picked. Clove's head came up from her work and she smiled at D.  
  
D walked to his horse and slung the bag onto it's back, "did you think of a name yet?"  
  
"Yes," Clove replied. She slid her dandelion work from her lap and went to stand by D. Stroking the horse's muzzle she said, "I named him Ives. I think it fits." Clove smiled up at him and sat back down with her back against the tree to continued her work. D finished securing his bag then with a loaf of bread and water canteen to share he sat down next to Clove. She was busy twisting the flowers' stems together. Was she weaving them? Anyone else wouldn't have known the little girl was making a simple flower chain but D had never spent time with young children and certainly had never done any flower picking in his time.  
  
D tore the loaf in half and held it out to Clove. She took it and began to eat it ravenously. "What are you making?" D asked as he uncorked the canteen.  
  
With a mouth full of bread Clove said, "A flower chain of course!" She swallowed and continued, "you couldn't tell?"  
  
D brought the canteen to his lips and took a long drink from it. "No, I can't say I know much about flowers or things that can be done with them..."  
  
"Well..." Clove said in a drawl. "I'll have to teach you about it." The girl crawled closer to a worried looking D. "Here, you have to get two flowers with long stems and take off all its leaves.... Then you go like this..." As she talked she twisted the two stems together, tying them. "Then you can just keep adding and adding..." She picked up another flower and began to add it. "See? It's easy." D just gave an unsure half grin but then his face fell when he realized that she wanted him to try. Clove took the canteen from his hands and held out two flowers to him.  
  
D just stared at the flowers and then at the expecting face of the girl. He felt pull at his insides again as he looked into her eyes. He really, really did not want to play with flowers (left hand would never shut up about it for one...) but he didn't want to disappoint the girl. D let out a sigh and set to work. As he tried his best to tie the two stems Clove drank from the water canteen.  
  
D's ending result was disappointing. He had tied the stem too tight, nearly popping the flower off, and when he tried to fix it he just ended up pulling of petals. Clove laughed at his shoty work and took it from him. She quickly tied her work with D's and smiled up at him. D felt vibrations in his hand, the parasite was laughing at his attempts.  
  
The last rays of the sun died and the crickets and animals of the night came alive. The meadow began to fill up with glowing fireflies. At the sight of them Clove jumped to her feet and ran to dance with them. D sat, back against the willow tree, with a faint smile gracing his face.  
  
D's hand sighed, "she's a bother and she'll slow us down to no end but I have to admit, she's a cute little thing."  
  
A/N- This one got done pretty early, thank god! Anymore suggestions as to how to take this story please post them. 


	3. Boyceville

Vampire Hunter D My three leaf clover - ch 3 – Boyceville  
  
Years had passed since D's flower chain lesson. In those years D and Clove had been through many a hunt and the older donpeal had a good idea on how much she could handle. So far the hunts were all fairly simple; cleaning out a zombie village, bring back an undead relative, etcetera. D was very thankful for these seemingly easy tasks; even though he now knew Clove could get out of a sticky situation. He had taught her to ride (even though he still had her ride with him), the art of stealth, and simple dagger moves (although he told her to never use them unless there was no other option.) She could easy escape danger and hide but D still did want the girl exposed to too much danger. Left hand often teased him saying it was 'parental love'. D would ignore this but would some times wonder if this was indeed true.  
  
Even though it took a few years to gage the girl's durability it only took the first few weeks for D to get a good idea of her personality. She was not afraid of being left alone for periods of time, although she was always over joyed when he would come back, and actually liked riding fast. That was good because D was almost certain there would be times when he would need to push Ives's to his limits. Clove was a very upfront person, she was very curious, and willing to try anything. He was afraid that her overly trusting and kind nature would led her to trouble, but she was not by any means naive. She could never forget the fate that befell her parents and therefore she was trusting yet weary, especially of humans.  
  
The two had been wandering aimlessly for at least a month; it was time to find a new job...  
  
The two were traveling through rolling plains that spanned as far as the eye could see. The setting sun dyed the plains a reddish gold. They had entered the lands of simple farmers and herdsmen, a prime cattle yard for vampires and other monsters. D was sure to find some little village that need a vampire killed. He soon did.  
  
Ives clopped along at a lazy pace. The dying sun shone down on the worn trail and on the two riders. Clove was dozing, leaning against D's upper chest. She had grown over the years and now just above D's hip, which was saying something since he was so tall. Her delicate face was hidden deep within the cloak. Unlike D, she had on a change of clothing, partly because she was growing. D had given up on dresses for her; they always ended up hopelessly torn and dirty. He had dressed the girl in high socks, fitting shorts, a fitting white high collared shirt, and mary-janes. He as gave her a wrap around black with white lace skirt. The skirt was mostly open in the front, hence the shorts, so they didn't interfere with her movements. He really didn't really know why he gave her the skirt, maybe her wanted her too look more like more a little girl. Maybe there was something parental about that. D had an arm hung loosely around Clove as his eyes scanned the horizon, they soon met the form of a man. He was yelling and waving his arms about at the sight of D. Another man soon joined him. D gave the reins a small tug. In response Ives picked up his pace, his quickened pace stirred up the road dust. The bumpiness woke Clove who looked up at D and then to the road a head and the man.  
  
D stopped his horse and looked down at the men. They were normal farmers but by the look of their desperate faces he could tell they were in need of his special line of work. The two had set up two tents, there horses tethered to a ground pole, and by the look of it they had been waiting and watching for help for some time. One man looked older than the other, maybe around 25. He had short dirty blonde hair, an angular face, and wore a worn old cowboy hat. The two were wearing common looking clothes. The other man was not a man at all; he was a boy, a boy of maybe 15 to 17. The boy had short black hair and a youth face. By the look of the two they might have been brother.  
  
The older man stepped close to D's horse and tugged at his hat, "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize you had a little girl with you, I-I thought," the man stammered out. "Well you see sir our village has been havin' a vampire problem lately, and well I thought that by the look of ya, you were a hunter for hire..."  
  
"I am..." D responded.  
  
The two men looked at each other. They'd never heard of a hunter with a little girl but they were desperate for help. The younger man steeped forward, "Great! Then we'd like to hire you. Me and my brother can lead you back to our town."  
  
The two brothers climbed on to their horses and began riding down the road; they left their tents and supplies. D reasoned they must have been really in need of help to do this. D followed the two brothers down the country lane. The longer they road the more abundant cattle became. The three horsemen crested a large hill and suddenly the whole village unfolded beneath them.  
  
It was a simple looking place, filled with god-fearing folks by the look of it. It was named Boyceville and was a cluster of brick buildings and cattle pins. The first thing Clove noticed was the large graveyard filled with freshly turned dirt. D followed her gaze, Clove hated seeing innocent people hurt. As they navigated the town the people stepped back and gave the donpeal stares. The brothers led him straight to the town hall. It was in the center of the village right next to the center square that was shadowed in darkness thanks to the large building. The town hall was two stories tall and had a tall bell tower on it, D guessed it double as the church.  
  
The two donpeals dismounted their horse, as did the brothers. The younger one grabbed all of the horses' reins to put them in the stable; the other was already headed for the town hall, urging them to follow. D looked at Clove, she knew what to do. Tend to Ives and stay out of view for the time being. As Clove took off after the younger brother and Ives D followed the other brother. The building smelt of wet cement and mold. It was very dust as well, the sun rays that slipped in illuminating them. The older brother led D down several halls and stopped at a closed door. He knocked and a voice answered, 'come on in.'  
  
The man opened the door and stepped in, "Um Mayor, we've finally got a vampire hunter, come on now."  
  
D, his large hat shielding his eyes and face from view as usual, walked in and stood facing the mayor. The mayor was a plump man. His cheeks were fat and his double chin rolled over his collar. He was a red headed man and he had muttonchops as well as a mustache that curled at its ends like some railroad villain.  
  
The man smiled, his chubby cheeks nearly hiding his eyes, "Well good sir you arrived just in time it would seem." He got up and went to the front of his desk. "We've a bit of a vampire problem, you see this vamp has been stealing our women and children, we'd want you to go and destroy him as well as bring back any survivors..." When D said nothing to this he continued, "The villagers have scrapped together 150,000 dollars..."  
  
D cringed, that was not nearly enough... he sighed. He would do it though, of course he would. Clove would never leave him alone if he turned down anyone. More so she would have this crest fallen expression on her face when he explained that they weren't going to help this village. That is something he wouldn't be able to stand, the look in her eyes when he told her... No, he couldn't face that. D inclined his head, "That is barely anything but... I'll accept..."  
  
The mayor's face erupted in a wide smiled, "Wonderful, you'll get free lodging and stable while you stay here. Oh," with a closed hand he pointed to the brother. He took his hat off in response. "This is Jake and his little brother's name is Lawrence, I believe you already met him. The two brothers will help you with anything you need."  
  
"That's right, we'll take you to the vamp's ruins too, but we can do that tomorrow," Jake said.  
  
Jake said his good byes to the mayor and led D from the building to the stables. Jake had pulled his hat back on to cut off the sun glare when they crossed the square. He led D into the village's stable. It was the usual stable, straw littered and smelling. It was a simple walk through stable. It really didn't have an entrance or entrance just a large open hall with stalls on each side.  
  
Clove and Lawrence where near the other end. He was knelt down with his back to the approaching men speaking to Clove about something. D didn't like Clove fraternizing with the clients but she didn't care and he had to admit her closeness with them often came in handy. People would much rather deal with a cute little girl then a black clad pale horsemen with a big sword. Clove peeked around Lawrence and smiled down at D. Lawrence turned too and stood at his brother's arrival.  
  
He smiled at his brother, showing off his white teeth. He had a pleasant smile and D could recognize that he was man who was light hearted and a person who was easy to be around. With all of his travels and different clients he had become very good at reading people.  
  
"Hey bro!" Lawrence yelled. He had his arms open and grasped his brother's shoulders tightly. He pulled away and looked to D and then back to his brother, "So I'm guessing out vampy problems will be over soon right?"  
  
D kept his stone face and ignored the younger man. He moved around him and went to Ives. He jumped over the stable door, more like stepped really, and began to untie Ive's saddlebag.  
  
Lawrence looked down at Clove with a puzzled expression, looking for an explanation. It seemed that she had explained a bit about his nature to the younger brother. Clove looked up at Lawrence and smiled, "Yes, everything will be fine now!"  
  
The brothers exchanged glances. "Well..." Lawrence said, "I guess we should get you over to our place where you can get some rest." The brother's took off at a fast clip. D shouldered the bag and followed, Clove right at his side. As the sun slowly slipped behind the cottages the two humans and two donpeals entered a quant little half-timbered house. The house opened into a large pallor like room. It was filled with usual living room type things, couches, tables, and the like. To the right were two open doors, which D could see led to the kitchen and dinning room. Stairs right next to the entrance led to a second level. D assumed that that's where the bedrooms where. It looked rather big for just the two they must have experienced this vampire problem first hand.  
  
Lawrence stepped into the pallor and sacked out on the couch. Jake turned to D and said, "We should all go to sleep early so we can head out at dawn." He began to climb the stairs, "Come on up, I'll show you to your room." Jake led and the two donpeals followed.  
  
They scaled the creaking stairs and walked a narrow hall. There were four doors; two on each side, and one at the end of the hall, which Jake explained was the study. He led them to the last door on the right and opened it. "You all can stay here, you can just head down stairs in the morning and we'll show ya the vamp's place." With that Jake left them.  
  
The room was small, furnished with a single bed, dresser, and a table with chairs. D dropped his bag on the table with a resounding thud and took of his cape, dropping it over the bag. Clove ran to the window, the only window, and opened it. The room was stuffy and the cool night air was refreshing. Clove hung from the window, reveling in it. She soon turned away and sat herself on the bed to begin removing her shoes and socks. D didn't have an issue with sleeping with shoes on. Many humans preferred to remove them, as did Clove that was something he really didn't understand. He always thought that removing and putting your shoes was a meaningless action. D was someone who liked to cut corners.  
  
D glanced at Clove. "You look wide awake for someone who slept for most of the ride..." he murmured.  
  
Clove looked back at him and shook her head. "Well I'm not really awake," she said. "I'm actually tired... I guess talking with Lawrence woke me up for a few minutes. She let out a yawn and crawled to the head of the bed. She wriggled under the covers D coming to sit on the bed next to her. He didn't even need to ask before Clove began. "He told me about the vampire and his family. He said that this guy likes to kidnap women and that he took his twin sister and his mother. Their dad went out to look for them along with another dozen village men and never returned."  
  
'That's why it's only the two of them...' D reasoned. "Did he say anything else?" D asked. "About the vampire's castle?"  
  
Clove nodded. "Yes, he said that the vampire is staying in this old abandoned ruins of a castle. He said it actually wasn't a castle, more like a fort. It's on a high cliffy hill and surrounded by a river mot. The only real way to get in is by this rickety bridge." The little girl yawned again and pulled the covers under her chin. D removed his hat and tossed it on the table. He lay down flat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Are you going to ask?"  
  
D looked over at Clove. "Ask what?"  
  
"Ask if I talked about us..." clove said quietly.  
  
"Did you?" he asked.  
  
"Well... yes, but not that much. I just said that you're less than friendly and to talk to me first..." When Clove had finished the two were silent a moment. "You know you can be scary to people who don't know you, people are afraid to talk to you..."  
  
"And D cares why?" left hand spoke up. After the whole day not saying a thing he had to say something.  
  
A smile cracked at the edge of D's lips. He guessed he should be more people friendly since he dealt with them all the time but that was Clove's job. She was good at it.  
  
"D..." Clove's little voice piped up.  
  
D turned his head to the girl he knew what she wanted. He sat up, pulled the covers down, and climbed under them. Clove always asked him to do this, to sleep next to her. Maybe it was a fear deep down of things in the night, that he just comforted her in some way. Clove wriggled in close to D and was asleep in minutes. D sighed and let himself relax Clove was the only person who he could feel this relaxed with. He laid his arm around Clove and brought her in close, her heartbeat lulled him to sleep.  
  
A/n – another chapter woot! Ok I actually have a whole storyline pictured in my mind so hopefully things will role smoothly. If you took the time to read please take the time to review too, please! 


	4. doubts and preparation

An a/n before we get rollin'.... Thanks for my so far only repeat reviewer Kidagakashantelast, a great VHD writer who's pen name I can't pronounce to save me life. Whoot! You rule, keep the comments comin'!  
  
Vampire Hunter D My three leaf clover – ch4 – doubts and preparation  
  
The sun streaked through the widow and on to the dusty wood boards of Clove's makeshift bedroom. When she woke up she was upset to find that D wasn't with her. D must have awoken at dawn and left with the brothers she reasoned. When he had risen he was considerate enough to close the window and lay out a breakfast for her. Granted it was all preserved things from their saddlebag but it was good non the less. D was always thinking ahead. Clove took her time with her food, D and the two brothers would be gone for a while, knowing D he would examine the outside to an inch of death. Not that that was a bad thing. He was very throe is all. Clove finished her small breakfast, donned her cloak, and headed down the stairs.  
  
The place was more cluttered and more dusty than dirty. Due to the loss of their mother it would seem. She felt a twinge of sadness as this thought crossed her mind. She could never understand how D could not feel or show some sort of emotion to these and all other clients. Maybe it was because he had been around much longer than her. He must have seen and had many things done to him. She knew her parents suffered the fear of humans, which led to their death. This must had been only one of many injustices D had seen dealt their kind...  
  
Their kind...  
  
The little girl felt strange to think of them like that but she couldn't ignore the differences between herself, humans, and vampires. She could never be satisfied with a 'normal' human life. Grow up, get married, have a child, and die. She couldn't settle for that and neither could D. A vampire's life was disgusting to her. Live, die, be reborn, and kill humans to survive for eternity. So she basically had to settle with killing one relative to save another. That was no life but it was the best thing she and D could come up with. She was sure if D could he would give her a better life.  
  
It was strange to explain how she knew this; D never really expressed much feeling. He would give small curves of his lips and would hold her gently at times while she slept but that would be about it. Clove had learned to read D. She could tell of his wants and intentions now but his emotions were still somewhat of a mystery.  
  
As Clove's mind wandered she exited the house. It was still somewhat early; families were just starting their morning meals while more ambitious farmers were already out and about. About 20 feet from the front door was a loosely fence empty field. Clove walked to it and slipped under the fence. She sat her self down in a clump of wild daisies and continued her train of thought.  
  
Clove sometimes wondered if D loved her like she loved him. Clove's love was hard to explain even to her. He wasn't like a parent, she had had those, and she had no siblings to compare him with. Sometimes his cool mask brought a twinge of pain to her stomach, which caused doubt. Did he love her back or even care for her? He must at least care for her since he took her in and let her accompany him without complaint. These thoughts caused tears to sting Clove's eyes. She sighed and curled up, her legs to her chest, in the flowers. The grass was dewy and Clove positioned her cloak beneath her. Maybe he only took care of her because he thought it proper, or like some kind of job. Something he had to do and had no choice. These thoughts filled the girl's mind and before she knew it she found her eyes flowing with tears. Clove began to doze and with out realizing it she had cried so long the sun had hung it's self over her.  
  
"Clove...."  
  
Clove slowly opened her eyes and shifted them up. D stood above her, his large hat shielding her from the bright sun. Clove righted herself and tried to wipe the tear trails from her cheeks. She wondered if he would ask what was wrong, the likely hood that he wouldn't cause her tears to start a new causing her to look down at the ground.  
  
"Clove?"  
  
At the questioning tone in his voice Clove looked back at him. D had lowered himself so he sat on his heels. Clove felt a chill run down her spine and was instantly ashamed of it. Why did she get that chill? She wondered as she started at D, she had abandoned her vain attempt to stop her tears. D fell down on his knees and reached out to Clove. He gently cupped her face and wiped at her tear trails on her cheek with his thumb.  
  
D had no idea why the girl was crying; there was no reason that he could see for it. He hoped his presence would comfort her; it pulled at him deep down to see her cry. The last time he saw her cry like this was when he first met her. D let his hand drop from the girl's face and was silent a moment.  
  
"Are you better now?" he asked her as he rose to stand.  
  
Clove rose too and after taking one last swipe at her face she looked up at him with her beautiful aqua eyes. Slowly her mouth curved into a smile and she nodded. "Yes... Yes I'm all right now... "For the moment her fears were laid to rest and she followed D fatefully back to the doorstep where the brothers where chatting with a villager.  
  
At the sight of his approach Lawrence waved his arm in greeting and stepped a few strides toward him. "It seems that another villager was taken last night, a little girl," he explained. The three continued to walk and soon joined the group.  
  
The villager, a wiry looking, middle-aged man, looked D up and down and gave a faint nod in acknowledgment then turned back to Jake. "Like I was sayin'... I woke in at around 2:30 to a crash, ya know like breaking glass. Well I went to go investigate and came to my little girl Anna's room. I.... I- I saw him, he was..." The man swallowed, tears coming to his eyes. "He was holding my little baby to his chest and she was all limp. He looked- he looked straight at me and smiled. He smiled and then disappeared outta the window. "The man finished and balled his fists staring at the ground and then his eyes caught sight of Clove, who was partly hidden behind D. "You'd better be careful..." he said looking at D. "He'll be after her soon enough too and he take her from you." He pointed to Clove.  
  
D looked down at Clove who stared up at him with her big aqua eyes, waiting for his answer. He looked back at the man and said simply, "He won't get her..." Clove gave him faint smile in thanks.  
  
"Uh... um yeah.... Well anyways I guess we'll have to go in on them tonight," Lawrence said. Clove glanced up at the younger brother. She was confused as to why they would go after a vampire at night. Someone forgot to tell her something.  
  
Jake sighed. "Lawrence why don't you get our things together while I keep talking to this man..."  
  
Lawrence frowned, it seemed he didn't like to ordered around. Before he could get out a complaint Jake continued, "I don't have time for you complaints Lawrence just hurry up."  
  
D glanced down at Clove, "Clove, go as well..." Clove slipped away from D and followed the disgruntled Lawrence into the house closing the door behind him.  
  
When his brother had completely disappeared into the house he continued. Turning to the villager he said, "I'll see what I can do about your daughter, I'll look for her but I give you no promises..." The man looked down at the ground and nodded. D didn't need to hear anymore of this sentiment. The girl was probably already dead or turned. He left the men and headed toward the stables. Jake clasped the man's shoulders. "Go home and pray for Anna, that's all you can do now..." He gave the father an encouraging smile and sent him on his way.  
  
Clove slung the saddlebag over her shoulder, the heavy pack knocking the wind out of her. Hunched over she trudged over to the stairs and began to descend them one at a time.  
  
At the sound of the girl's loud descent Lawrence popped his head out of the dinning room, a room the brothers had turned into a makeshift armory. He had two large bags slung over his shoulder and was holding four shot guns. "Aw jeez..." he said. Right there in the doorway he dropped the guns and let the bags slip from his shoulders to the floor. He walked to the girl and held his hands out. "Here, give me that!"  
  
Clove let the bag slid to the steps with a loud thud. Lawrence grabbed the bag and threw it on to his shoulder. Clove followed him down the remaining steps and to his remaining bags. "But you've already got all those others bags to carry!"  
  
"Mah!" Lawrence responded. "I just gotta carry it to the stable is all."  
  
"Exactly, only to the stable, I could do that!"  
  
"Nonsense," Lawrence said as he pulled the two bags onto his shoulders, a faint groan escaped his lips in effort. "Just do me a favor and grab those guns for me and open the door, alright?"  
  
Clove nodded and hurriedly scooped up the guns, holding them to her chest and opened the door. D and Jake were nowhere in sight having already gone to the stable. Lawrence and Clove began to walk, the younger brother obviously having troubles with the bags.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Clove asked as she gazed up at the taller man.  
  
Lawrence looked back at Clove and flashed her a cheesy grin. "Yeah I'm peachy! I couldn't let your little self carry this all hunched off to the stable, you'd be crippled for life!" he teased.  
  
Clove smiled at the lighthearted man. She thought of how easily a human could forget things, just a few minutes ago he was angry and fuming at his brother but was now making jokes. Clove's mind jumped back to attacking the castle at night. "Lawrence..."  
  
"Yeah little clover?"  
  
"Why are we going after the vampire at night, it seems pretty stupid to me," she said.  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell ya. The drawbridge only opens at night and because the currents so strong and the rocks so slippery there's no other way to get in."  
  
"There has to be another way," Clove stated logically.  
  
"Yeah, if we had months to plan and a dozen strong handed men we could probably fine one but we don't have any of that stuff," Lawrence said as the two entered the stables. D and Jake were waiting, the horses already out, saddled, and ready to go.  
  
"Took ya long enough little brother," Jake said emphasizing the word little.  
  
Lawrence rolled his eyes and let the bags drop from his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah..." He lifted the donpeals bag from his shoulders and as gently as possible laid it on Ives's back, he didn't want piss off D by being to rough with his horse. He then bent down and took the guns from Cloves arms and began to fit them into shotgun hoisters that the brothers had rigged up to their horses' saddles. After a few moments of buckling the four were ready to go.  
  
"Alright, lets go," Jake called and spurred his horse. The three horses took off at a fast clip, not full sped but nowhere near a trot. They rode on a grassy trail a little used one by the looks of it. Like something deer would create. The three horses ran for an hour of more on the deer trail before the ruins came into view. It was just as the brothers had described to Clove. It was at a place where the plains began to give way to forest and was seated on a high cliff.  
  
The horses slowed and stopped at the end of the land where the drop off was and the four dismounted. Clove walked over to the edge, the gap was at least 45 feet long and the river below it was truly violent. D came to stand at her side, behind them the brothers hastily checked their gear for night was fast approaching. D held out a short dagger to Clove who accepted it.  
  
"Never use it unless-"  
  
"I have to, I know," Clove finished. She stuck the knife into the hem of her skirt and looked up at D. "D how do you feel about this one?"  
  
D was silent a moment then said, "The same about every other one..." D glanced back at the brothers then down to Clove. "Their sister and mother are dead as are the others... Even after we kill this vampire they won't have closure..."  
  
Clove looked to the ground her shoulders falling. She felt bad for the brothers but there was nothing she could do about it. She left D's side and walked back to Ives. She stroked the midnight black horse's muzzle. She hated to wait.  
  
A/n- next chapter they go into the vamp's den! 


	5. the basement's secret

Vampire Hunter D My three leaf clover – ch5 – the basement's secrete  
  
As soon as the last ray of sun disappeared the rusty iron chains holding the bridge began to clatter and bridge began to come down. It wobbled as it descended and shuddered when is came to a stop against the opposite edge. It was made of stone and wide enough for two horses, although it looked very fragile. As soon as the bridge touched the edge Jake was off with his younger brother right at his heel. D watched from his perch on a boulder as the two thundered a crossed the bridge.  
  
"Quite anxious to die, eh?" D's hand said, scoffing at the brothers. "They hire you but rush off before you can! Not that that's bad. A human is always good to use as a shield."  
  
"That's not nice, they're just concerned for they're mother and sister..." Clove said softly from her spot by Ives. She nuzzled the dark horse as she spoke. The young donpeal had an uneasy feeling about this. She had no idea why but she was worried.  
  
"Yeah, a mother and sister who are dead!" D's hand spat out. "Humans are so pathetic, those two know that they're dead but still risk their lives to drag out the stiff corpses."  
  
"You don't understand, humans lives are so short... It just means more to them then it does to you..." Clove said quietly.  
  
All Clove got in response from the parasite was a hmp.  
  
"I think for humans they have more of a grasp on righteousness," Clove continued. "It's because of their short lives..."  
  
D looked thoughtfully at the little girl. She may be young but she had a better understanding of humans then he did. Maybe it was because she was young that she understood them so. "They feel their morality pressing on them..." D said adding his musing to the mix, "That's why those bodies mean so much... Their time on this earth is so short to begin with, they do not feel need for it to be ended for them." Stepping down from the boulder he closed the subject by addressing Clove. "Wait for 20 minutes and then take Ives into the castle with you. Pick up any injured and leave." Once he had gotten a confirming nod from Clove he stepped onto the bridge and ran swiftly after the brothers.  
  
Clove watched D disappear into the castle cap flying behind him. She let out a sigh and plopped down on to the ground. More waiting.  
  
------  
  
D slowed his steps as he crossed the thresh hold into the ruin of a castle. The brothers stood waiting for him. It seemed contrary to the parasite's ravings they had some sense. Before them were two wide stone staircases with a wooden door between them. Open stone archways lined the walls. As D walked toward the two he glanced into them. Just empty rooms with broken down wooded doors.  
  
"Through that door," D said, walking toward the door between the stairs.  
  
"How'd ya know that?" Lawrence asked shoulder his shot gun and walking after the hunter his brother followed with his gun at the ready.  
  
"Because for one the door looks new," Jake said a bit annoyed with his little brother. "And two the whole place is roofless so there'd be no sense for a vamp to be living up there with the sunshine."  
  
Lawrence's cheeks got hot, "I knew that..." he mumbled.  
  
D grasped the brass doorknob and was surprised that it was unlocked. The doors hinges squealed as D opened it revealing a long stone spiral staircase descending into the ground.  
  
"That stupid bastard is so cocky he didn't even lock the goddamn door..." Jake growled out.  
  
Slowly the three descended, the smell of wet earth increasing with every step. When they finally came to the basement all were shocked by what they saw. The basement was a long rectangular room filled with columns and a dirt floor. chained to the columns were the women and girls of the village.  
  
"Ma!" Lawrence yelled out. He and his brother rushed past D to their mother's side. D glanced around as he walked through the room. The women were all dirty and ragged looking; this vampire was starting a harem. At the sight of the three men they all began to moan out and call for help. They're pitiful cries and jostling of their chains filled the room. Almost everyone woman had a pale looking face and bite wounds on their neck. They were all near death but none of them had been turned into a vampire or a zombie. Zombie arose from the kills of a vampire.  
  
"Oh... my boys... my boys," The mother breathed out. She had dull blonde hair and still wore her cooking apron. Jake buried his face in his mother's chest with Lawrence kneeling at her side, both were crying.  
  
Lawrence quickly stood up and glanced around. His eyes stopped on a near by column ran to another woman, his sister. "Lilly!" he yelled sliding to a stop in front of her. She had black hair like her twin and the same face as well. She sobbed, "Please Lawrence... please get us out...."  
  
D continued pasted the reunited family to the end of the room and to a door there. Jake glanced up at the hunter as he pasted and saw his destination. He pulled him self from his mother and stood up.  
  
"I'll be back mom, Lily, "He said as he jogged to catch up with D. "Lawrence you unchain all these girls and get outta here, I'll gonna look for the vampire."  
  
Lawrence gave his brother a nod and got to his feet. He pulled his gun from its hoister and pointed at the lock of his sister's chains. "You'd better hurry because this is gonna wake the guy up." With that he pulled the trigger. The gun went off and shattered the lock, the bang echoing of the walls.  
  
Like before the door wasn't locked so D just walked right in. Jake hesitated a bit, looking back at his brother and now rising sister before following him. The two walked down a long narrow hallway. It was completely pitch back and smelt of mildew. As he walked farther into the darkness Jake's breath began to quicken, his palms to sweat, and the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. The two continued on in silence, only the sound of their footsteps to comfort them. D's eyes made out a second door. Slowly he drew his sword, the hiss of it sliding from its sheath caused his human companion to grasp his shotgun even tighter. D reached out and grasped the knob...  
  
------  
  
Clove climbed onto Ives's back and tugged at his reins. She had waited long enough. Quickly Ives galloped over the bridge and into the castle. As she crossed the threshold She was shocked to find Lawrence coming toward her with a woman on each side of him. She pulled Ives' reins hard to stop him from trampling the three.  
  
"Clove!" Lawrence yelled out.  
  
Her hard pull caused Ives's to winy and rear up on his back legs. Clove quickly brought him to the ground and reached out to pat his muzzle in order to calm him.  
  
"Clove thank god, they're alive!" Lawrence yelled.  
  
Clove looked down at the two women at his side, this mother and sister. Lawrence reached around to his back and pulled out another pistol. He held it out to her. "Here take this and start shooting locks!" Clove took the pistol and dismounted. As soon as she hit the ground she was off down the stairs. She began to blast locks off and was soon joined again by Lawrence. Just as she was about to help a weakly woman to her feet the room shook and a cloud of dust blew out from the hallway in which D and Jake had gone.  
  
Lawrence ran to the door and down the hallway. Clove left the woman for a healthier woman to help and took off after him. There had been a collapse in a room at the end of the hallway. Moonlight streamed in through the now collapsed room. It seemed the room was the basement to a tower. Clove stared up through the wreckage. Some lingering logs were laid a crossed the circular tower helping to cast eerie shadows on the wreckage below. In the blink of an eye two figures came together in the air and the clank of metal sounded down to her. For a moment Clove could see D and his sword locked with the vampire before they pushed off and began to leap among the timbers, clasping occasionally.  
  
A cry from Lawrence caught Her attention and she turned to him. Lawrence knelt at his brother's side. Jake had a blank stare, blood dribbling from his mouth. He was dead, crushed by falling rocks. Clove felt the sting of tears at her eyes but composed herself. She went to his side and pulled on his arm. He didn't budge, tears running down his face.  
  
"Lawrence please, we need to go," she pleaded. "You can't help now him but you can help those women. We have to get them out before that vampire finds out."  
  
Lawrence looked up at her with his tear-streaked face. His lips quivered but he slowly stopped them and nodded solemnly to her. The two rushed back to the make-shifty prison, Clove silently praying for no more dead tonight.  
  
------  
  
D landed crouched on the remains of a rampart letting his sword finish it's swing. It's blade shone in the moonlight. D slowly rose to his feet and searched to ruins for the vampire. His attention was drawn by the sound of horse hooves. He looked toward the sound and saw that it was Lawrence leading the women to safety. His brow furrowed and he wondered where Clove and Ives were.  
  
In his moment of thought the vampire sprang forward, catching him off guard. D's head turned just in time to see the vampire charge into him. The air was knocked right out of the donpeal and he felt him self fall back. Unfortunately the only thing behind him was the broken down wall and he tripped over it, which caused him to completely flip over and tumble to the river below. Amidst the vampire's laughter D twisted his body and reached out for something to stop his descent.  
  
His grasping had caught the remains of stone waterspout. Using the momentum he got from his fall he swung himself up and through a gap in the wall. D came to a gracefully landing on a creaking wooden floor. At the edge of his vision he saw a blur of black heading toward him. The high crack of metal echoed off the remaining walls.  
  
The vampire stared down at D, his blonde hair coming loose from his ponytail and falling into his face and his burning green eyes shining. His metal formed arm the only thing stopping D from cutting of his head. From their stalemate the bridge was clearly visible.  
  
"It looks like your harem is running away..." D's monotone voice said.  
  
The vampire growled his brows furrowed in anger. "So it would seem..." He said. With a roar he pushed off from D springing up into the air, the tails of his coat flying around him, to sit on the stone remains of the next level. He looked down at the bridge. He saw a black stallion and it's rider running a crossed it, he knew the girl rider wasn't human right away and flashed a grin. "Pretty little girls become beautiful women and one pretty little donpeal girl would make up for losing all of them."  
  
D's lip began to curl up and he could feel the anger rising within him. His grip on his sword tightened which caused the vampire to laugh out. In the blink of an eye he had launched him self off the building and was free falling toward Clove. D dashed over the edge as well the wind rushing past his ears and a fear he'd never known before filling him. As he came to a hard landing the vampire was lifting Clove from her seat on Ives. Clove let out a startled shriek, she hadn't even seen him coming. The vampire held her tightly to his chest.  
  
D leap into the air and swung his sword a crossed the vampire's back and reached out to grasp the end tails of his cloak. As he came back down to the bridge he yanked on the cloak hard and brought the vampire against the stone with a loud smack. D brought his sword down and pierced the vampire's shoulder, pinning him to the bridge. The donpeal reached down and wrapped an arm around Clove's waist. With a quick yank she was free and clinging to him.  
  
The vampire let out a yell of frustration and pulled himself up, sword and all. When he turned to face D the donpeal grabbed the sword's hilt and pulled it hard to the right. The vampire held on to the sword and went with it. D gave a quick yank and the sword tore from the vampire's hands and shoulder. He brought his sword back and swung it toward the vampire's head. The vampire held up his steal arm to block his head.  
  
This angered D to no end. This vampire had tried to take Clove, had had his hands on her, and now was not dying. D let out a yell himself and with all of his strength behind it he continued to push the sword. The vampire was pushed back and into the side of the bridge. He flayed his arms trying to grasp on something and fell over the edge. D with Clove held close to his chest looked over the edge just in time to see the vampire disappear into the raging river.  
  
D sighed in relief and sheaved his sword. He slowly came to sit down, his back against the edge of the bridge and Clove curled up her head tucked into her knees at his side. Her shoulders were pulled in tight and she sobbed quietly. D gently stroked her cheek, "Clove..."  
  
At his gentle touch Clove turned and buried her face in his lower chest. D pulled the crying girl into her lap and held her tightly. He let out a breath of relief and laid his head on hers. D had never felt fear like that before. It wasn't the fear of death or that unavoidable fear you get when you know you're about to be hit by an attacker. It was the fear of losing someone, of losing Clove. After a moment D rose again bring Clove up in his arms as he did so. He placed her on Ives's and mounted behind her. Like always his arm was around her waist but this time she held on to it. Ives slowly clopped down the bridge and to Lawrence. D continued Ives on past the group of women and into the field, not the deer path.  
  
"Hey!" Lawrence called. "Wait don't you want your money!"  
  
D stopped Ives and without glancing back he said, "Keep it." Leaving the villagers with his last words to them he drove Ives to a gallop a crossed the field. Lawrence watched with his mother and sister at his side as the two donpeals disappeared down a hill.  
  
A/n – hm... HM... I know where this is goin' don't worry, I've got more. 


	6. goodbye

Thanks to everyone whose been reading AND reviewing. Thanks to limpet666, Hao, and Kidagakashantelast. I'm glad all of you are enjoying my story. I wasn't sure if this was going to work when I started it.  
  
Vampire Hunter D My three leaf clover – ch6 – goodbye  
  
D rode Ives at a gallop all night and at a fast trot the whole next day with out stopping. He wanted to get as far away from the castle as possible. The whole way Clove was soundless; unbelievable still startled she clung to D's arm. As the sun began to fall dying the meadows and randomly growing wild grape vines red and orange D slowed Ives down and began to look for a place to stop. He spotted a large drooping limb tree just as they crested a hill and coasted Ives toward it. D let out a long breath of relief and dismounted; with the distance put between the castle and the two he felt a load of pressure lifted.  
  
He held his arms up to Clove to pick her up but there really was no need. As soon as he turned to face her she latched her arms around his neck and let the tall donpeal slid her off Ives and sit her down in his lap next to the tree.  
  
He simply cradled her to his chest. Clove clung to D her muscle were tense. She laid her face on his collarbone; her small breathe warming his neck. "It's alright ... I'm right here and we're far from that place." He said quietly.  
  
Clove let her hands slip from D's neck along with her small body and rested them on his chest by her face. She sniffled a bit then asked quietly, "Were you as scared as I was D?"  
  
D brushed Clove's curly locks from her face tenderly. "Yes, Yes I was..." He admitted to the little girl. He sighed adjusted his position against the rough bark. "I was more afraid then I had been a long time..." Clove reached next to D and tugged his cape over herself. She was without hers. D hadn't noticed it but she must have lost it when that vampire attacked her.  
  
Clove tucked the black cloth underneath her chin and tilted her head up. D looked down at her and for a moment they simply gazed at each other. Clove lips curved up into a smile. "That's good..."  
  
D's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why is that good?"  
  
Clove let out a yawn and settled in against him. "It's good because it shows you have feelings." She paused for a moment. "I was beginning to worry..." D looked down at the girl thoughtfully before shifting his gaze to look out a crossed the field in which they sat. "I'd rather you be more human then vampire any day..." she said quietly. Clove adjusted her head and fell asleep.  
  
D continued to gaze at the field watching the fireflies emerge from the tall grass. It seemed just yesterday that the child sleeping in his lap had dancing with the fluttering insects. So quickly time had passed, so quickly his time with her could end. D began to realize how much time he had wasted, how much time he could have spent holding her or simply watching her. The recent threat on the girl's life had startled and hit him very deep. It made him want to give up hunting and simple wander with her for eternity. Something he couldn't do... He had sworn to hunt his relatives until they completely disappeared from the planet. Something that Clove understood and if he gave up his morbid crusade because of her she would never forgive him and would never allow herself to be happy. Or worse she'd charged head long in to some sort of danger she couldn't handle.  
  
That train of thought brought D to a difficult truth, there would be far more dangerous missions. This one wasn't even that dangerous. The objective was easy and the vampire had been weak. More deadly hunts awaited and that worried D because he knew that there was more and more of a risk that Clove could be hurt, killed, or even kidnapped. Donpeals in general were rare but a female was almost unheard of.  
  
"Oh knock it off donpeal..." D's hand said its voice muffled because D had tangled it into Clove's skirt without realizing it. "I know what you think and it's driving me nuts! You mumble about not relishing the moment with this little clover and now all you're doing is worrying. Live in the moment donpeal. Relax for once and go to sleep!"  
  
D was silent for a moment thinking over the parasite's words then replied, "For once in your existence I agree with you..." He let out a long sigh-like yawn and fell asleep.  
  
------  
  
Clove stood up wiping the crumbs of bread from her dress. Usually she was a neat eater but she hadn't eaten and two days and didn't care for manners in her hunger. D pulled himself on to Ives and looked back at her holding his hand out to her.  
  
Clove popped a grape into her mouth and began to walk toward him. "Is it alright if I walk for a bit? We don't have anything to do just yet and there are plenty of grapes and berries growing around to keep us feed."  
  
D retracted his hand and gave her the incline of her head. Maybe he could give in to his desire to simple enjoy Clove's company. So they set off, with no road in sight they just walked aimlessly through the tall grasses. The sun was hot, the sky cloudless, and the air humid. Clove led the way. She was quickly becoming her old self; the talk with him last night must have rested any fears she held. Clove walked a few steps ahead of Ives and D picking flowers and popping berries into her mouth. Occasionally she would feed some berries, and flowers too, to Ives. Ives seemed to enjoy this immensely. As the day dragged on Clove's led seemed to weaken and by noon she was even with D. Clove's flower picking had stopped and she suddenly seemed to have trouble keeping up. D was alarmed in her rapid decline, could she?  
  
D brought Ives to a stop and looked down at Clove. She seemed to have trouble breathing, her breaths being loud and labored. "Clove are you-?" Before he could finish his question Clove began to swoon and collapsed on the ground. D was immediately at her side. He knelt down and pulled her up to him. She had passed out. Her face was flushed and she was covered in a cold sweat. There was no need to say it, heat syndrome. How stupid, he'd let her walk under the burning sun with no cloak to cover her. Unlike himself Clove loved the sun, although she was more susceptible to it then he was. He'd given in to her request and it cost the girl her first heat stroke and in the middle of a great plain where trees were scarce.  
  
D removed his cloak and wrapped the little girl in it. He remounted Ives and with Clove held close to him he began to ride looking for shade. A short ride and few hills away D found a small thicket of birch trees. He dismounted and gently laid Clove down in the shade. D unhooked his sheaf from its belt and began to dig. Apparently left hand thought this an opportune moment to bitch at him.  
  
"You moron! You absolutely stupid donpeal!! How could you let this happen!" it hissed at him.  
  
Now normally D would have ignored the hands ranting but not this time. D felt more emotional then he'd ever been. He was angry with himself, worried for Clove, and he had an overwhelming feeling of rush. He needed to dig this shallow grave as soon as possible. "Shut up..." he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Shut up? SHUT UP!" The parasite screamed. "Look what you've done to the little clover! You-"D had had enough. He balled up his left had, digging his nails into his palm. D took a deep breath and continued to dig. In around a half an hour he had a shallow hole dug that was just big enough to bury Clove. D gently re-wrapped Clove in his cloak and laid her in the hole. He slowly began to pile dirt over her. After he had finished he sat with his back against a tree.  
  
For a while he simply sat there with her contemplating things and feeling a terrible guilt. Everything that had befallen the lovely little girl was his fault, the recent attack on her by that vampire and her heat stroke. More and worse things awaited her he knew.  
  
He'd taken her in so he could take care of her, so she could learn to be able watch out for herself. He'd taught her to fight off any unwanted company and to fetch a living for herself. Wasn't that what he had set out to do? Hadn't he done that? Yes, he'd taught her what she needed to learn, he'd taught her things she could only learn from one of her own kind. Wouldn't it be safer for her now to be on her own? D had acquired a large sum of enemies and bitterness from left over vampire covens over the years, which would put her in avoidable danger. Yes, quite avoidable...  
  
D looked down Clove's sleeping face. He felt a sadness he'd never known before when he came to a terrible conclusion. He'd have to leave her for her own safety. D gently stroked Clove's porcelain cheek. His eyes began to sting and before he realized it a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Please... Please don't hate me for this..." he whispered to the sleeping girl. "I'm doing this for your own good..." D leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. Using all of his willpower he forced himself to rise. He picked up his sword, which in his haste to bury Clove he had casted aside and tethered Ives's reins to a low hanging branch. He cast one last longing look at Clove and began to walk. All the while fighting the urge to look back but if he did that he knew he would go running back.  
  
A/n- did you see that coming? I hope not because I wanted it to be a surprise. Now little clove is completely on her own. 


	7. bittersweet but mostly bitter

Vampire Hunter D  
  
My three leaf clover – ch7 – bittersweet but mostly bitter  
  
The young woman clung to her rescuer's waist tightly afraid that the bouncing of the horse's run would throw her off. The Girl's blonde hair and white with pink flowered embroidery, long dress streamed out behind her. For the whole ride she'd pressed her face into the rider's back, to afraid to look back but the loud crashing and horrendous cry was too much for her curiosity. She swallowed and slowly turned to look back. What she saw caused her to scream of pure horror. Flying toward them was the demon with out spread wings, its long reptile-like tail whipping around in the wind. It was as black as night with red lines curling all over it's body forming fantastic patterns. Long black horns came from its forehead and curved back around its pointed ears. Its large tooth filled mouth was agape and letting loose horrid shrieks.  
  
This demon had stolen her fiancée's face and played his part. It had sucked her loves soul right out of his body and had worn it like a suit to get to her. Tears burned in the girl's bright blue eyes in remembrance and before long she was sobbing. Her eyes so blurred with tears she couldn't see the demon rushing toward them anymore.  
  
The rider twisted back in the saddle and a silver flash crossed in front of the girl's eyes and a loud bone-crunching crack followed. A horrendous scream spilled from the demon's mouth as well as black blood, a dagger stuck out from between the monster's eyes. It stopped its assault and began to wriggle on the ground, clawing at the dagger and shrieking all the while. The horse came to an abrupt stop and the rider's hands went to hers and tried to dislodge them.  
  
The girl squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "No, I don't want you to leave me! Not now!" she said is a tear strained voice.  
  
Her rescuer twisted back in their seat and gave her a gentle smile, a smile that seemed very out of place at a time like this. Their eyes were hidden from view by a worn brown cowboy hat but the girl was sure they held the kindest look. "Hush Melina..." her savior said in a beautiful peaceful voice. "It's ok now; I just need to kill it. Kill it so it can never ruin another life again..." Calmness came over Melina and she let her grip fall from her rescuer's waist.  
  
Immediately the rider sprang from the horse and ran toward the wriggling demon, pulling a curved saber out of its sheaf. Melina watched the rider rush toward the demon but quickly faced forward as the saber was arched up, heading for the demon's neck. Shirk, the shrieking stopped.  
  
Clove wiped her blade on the demon's lifeless body and placed it back in its sheaf at her hip. She let out a sigh of relief and wiped her brow of its perspiration. Hot blood began to pool around Clove's boots. With a look of disgust she lifted her feet and turned away from the behead demon, walking back to Melina. The girl sat, shaking with fear and shock, still in her blood stained wedding dress. Clove reached up and laid her hand atop hers. Melina jumped a bit at her touch but didn't pull away and slowly turned to look into Clove's eyes.  
  
Clove offered up a comforting smile. "It's fine now, it's over. I'll take you back to your family now..." she said. The girl sniffled and nodded in acknowledgement. Clove rode Melina home to her waiting parents and older brother. Tears flowed from all parties at the sight of their little girl. The donpeal watched from under the brim of her hat, a twinge of sadness hit her as it all ways did when she had in endure watching these tear filled reunions. She longed for someone to love her like that... She wanted a family more than anything, the one thing she could never attain she wanted above all others....  
  
Clove sighed walked back to her horse, Ives. Not the original of course, he'd died several horses ago. Five horse ago to be exact. Ives the 6th was just like all his predecessors, midnight black coat with curvy horns. And like all the others he loved his mistress. The donpeal had a way with animals it would seem. Her horse gave his slightly depressed mistress and gentle nuzzle with his velvet muzzle. Clove gave on last look at the happy family and lazily mounted Ives. She gave him a quick tug of her reins and obediently turned to leave; Clove didn't need any money.  
  
"Hey! Hey Miss!"  
  
Clove stopped Ives and glanced back. The father had approached her, a bag in hand. He opened his mouth to speak but Clove cut him off. "Keep you money, I don't need it..." The man slowly closed his mouth and gave her a genuinely thankful smile, his eyes shining with tears. If she had taken her pay she would've doomed the small family to poverty.  
  
"Thank you..." he said simply.  
  
Clove touched her hat to him and swiftly rode off. The cool forest scenery rode by as Clove and Ives sped past. Since that day... THAT day, the day which clove didn't want to name... She'd matured into a beautiful woman. Her hair had grown to her waist, if straightened it would go even father down, and her pale skin had now taken a gorgeous complexion. It was milky soft and was almost luminescent. Her lips held a pale pink color and her eyes were just as enchanting; they were deep, endless almost and so expressive. Of course with her bodily change came a wardrobe change too. She never went back to wearing dresses nor did she abandon wraps. Clove had settled with a strange combination of clothing. She wore a short black, Chinese-like cocktail dress with long white sleeves and a high gold trimmed collar. Around her waist she had a gold colored shawl that tied in the front, letting the long ends to hang as to drastically lower the risk of some lucky monster getting a look under her dress. Of course since she was so suceptical to the sun she wore high white leggings held up but a high guarder belt to insure they didn't slip. To top her assemble off she wore a pair of high form fitting black boots with knee guards. She'd lost her love of cloaks long ago and now used her long hair and a worn brown cowboy hat to shield herself from the sun.  
  
Clove coasted Ives off the road and into a small meadow. Leaving Ives to eat to his hearts content Cloves picked an encircling tree and sat down next to it in the dewy grass. She plucked a white daisy and twirled it between her thumb and middle finger absent-mindedly, allowing her thoughts to wander. Why could she not forget him? WHY could she not forget that horrible man? Tears stun at her eyes but she stubbornly refused them to fall. She wasn't going to cry over him, she'd promised herself that a long time ago...  
  
-------a long time ago.... ---------  
  
The wind blew through the field wiping up the glass around a solitary horse tethered to a tree. Having gotten bored of eating Ives (the first) clopped over to a blonde covered head sticking from the freshly turned ground. The horse gave the girl and nudge with his muzzle. The girl grimaced but didn't wake. Annoyed with her seeming laziness Ives tried again but this time added a long slippery tongue a crossed the girl's pale cheek.  
  
Clove scrunched her face together and opened her eyes. Slowly Ives's face came into focus. "Ives..." she said quietly. The disoriented girl tried to reach up and pet the dark horse's muzzle but suddenly realized she couldn't. She looked down at her self and was a bit surprised to find that she was covered in earth. Clove twisted her head as best she could look for someone.  
  
"D? D?" Clove felt a bit of panic rise in her. Where would D have gone? It's not like they needed supplies and even if they did he would have told her so. Clove began to wiggle and soon was free of her earth made blanket. She was again surprised to find D's cloak wrapped around herself. Holding the black garment to herself she stood up and turned in a circle surveying the field. What was going on? Feeling overwhelmed and about it cry Clove walked to Ives and nuzzled his velvet nose.  
  
"It's ok... D will come back... I just need to wait a bit..." Clove said to Ives. She was suddenly hit with a horrible hunger pain. Clutching her stomach she rummaged through the saddlebag, retrieved some food, and sat back against the tree. Again she said, "He'll come back." She smiled up at Ives. "He'd never leave me..."  
  
Three days later Clove still remained against the tree just like before except this time she was sobbing, sobbing loud chocking sobs. Suddenly something clicked and Clove stopped. He wasn't coming back, he'd left her... He'd left her all alone. She sniffled and wiped her face with the back of her sleeve. Clove climbed to her wobbly feet and pulled herself on to Ives's back. She rode Ives's to the top of a hill and stopped to look back at the tree, the place where she had been left all alone again. Only this time it was willful. Clove held her head up high and stared down at the empty field. "No more tears, no more tears for you because I know you shed none for me..."  
  
Something changed in Clove that day. She was still kind as she always was but... she was reserved in her dealing out of trust. And her eyes never again held the joy that they did when she was with him... How could they? He'd broken her heart and left her with a wound she could never really close.  
  
------  
  
Clove let the flower fall from her hand and settled her self in against the tree, tipping her hat forward to cover her face.  
  
"No more tears..."  
  
a/n- so we meet a grown and somewhat bitter Clove... HM? The plot thickens.... Ahah.... OH yeah, it was really hard to describe Clove so if you don't really understand you can take a look at some drawings I made of her, their really crapply psp colored but it more thing; THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS I LIKE REVIEWS VERY MUCH! Oh yeah and Kidagakashantelast told me to tell the masses of her stories for her, and I mustn't disobey... GO READ HER STORIES NOW! THEY'RE GREAT REALLY, THEY ARE! 


	8. welcome back

Vampire Hunter D  
  
My three leaf clover – ch8 – welcome back  
  
The sun rose almost lazily. Bringing with it a buzzing sticky humidity. Clove was already mounted and ready to go at its first gleam. The pair rode for three days straight at a lazily and laid back pace. As they followed the damp packed earth trail the cliff filled forest slowly gave way to endless rolling plains. A faint breeze blew the humid air around but Clove shivered nonetheless. This place was familiar; she knew it far too well. The beautiful rolling grasses brought up painful and angering memories.  
  
Clove thought for a brief moment of turning tail and avoid the plains all together but mentally slapped her self. She was being silly. It had been years since that day nothing to worry about. Clove sighed at herself for being so chicken for no real reason and spurred Ives on. The past couldn't hurt her but she still wanted to be rid of this place as soon as possible.  
  
She had actually run into D one time before... well she saw him from behind at a distance, and she'd never forget. She was riding through the forest highlands on a high winding mountain trail when she looked down at the cannon below and saw him. He was riding slowly a crossed a bridge with a middle aged man and young boy walking just behind him; some retrieval mission it seemed. Clove had frozen in her seat a coldness seeping into her skin. She had tried to convince herself that it wasn't him but that hat was a dead give away. Clove knew he didn't see her but she was still horribly afraid and confused. Confused at her own reaction to him. Once she'd snapped back to reality she bolted out of there as fast as Ives would carry her and didn't stop until he was ragged and gasping for breath. Looking back she was a little embarrassed at her behavior, her irrational fear that is. Clove silently chided herself for letting her mind wander on this circle of thought again. Thinking over him did no good at all.  
  
Clove rode on through the day and stopped under a lone tree to sleep before continuing on for another day through the plains until she finally came to a traveling rode. She continued on this rode until at sundown she topped a hill and met a familiar town and an old sign. 'wel...ome ...o Bo..evi...le!' the sign proclaimed in peeling yellow paint. Clove guided Ives through the town's eerily abandoned streets to another familiar site. Unlike D Clove actually liked to keep up with ' rescuies' and preferred to stay with them in their house to a hotel if they'd have her, which they usually did. Clove dismounted and tethered Ives to a nearby fence post then knocked on the door. There was a silence before the approach of footsteps was heard. Lock after lock was clicked out of place and slowly the door opened a young boy's face peeping through the crack.  
  
Clove waited a moment but when it was clear that the boy wasn't going to start the conversation she decided to. "Hello, does a man named Lawrence still live here?"  
  
The boy's mouth dropped and he nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah he does. He's my grand pappy but I don't know you."  
  
Clove offered the boy a slight smile. "I knew him when he was very young, would you please just fetch him for me?"  
  
He stood for a moment in indecision then nodded and shut to door. The sound of his rushed footfalls could be heard and Clove waited patiently. Soon the approach of a sloping footfall was heard and slowly the door opened again. An old gray haired old man with half framed glasses.  
  
"Hi Lawrence... Do you remember me?"  
  
The man looked Clove up and down, his face screwed up trying to remember.  
  
Clove sighed. "I'll forgive you for not remembering, I was very young then..."  
  
At this hint the man's face lit up with astonishment. "Clove? Little Clove?"  
  
"I'm not very little anymore..." Clove replied in a mirth filled tone.  
  
Lawrence smiled and moved aside. "Please come in, come in!" Clove took him up on his offer and stepped inside. Upon entering Lawrence quickly went back to locking the door up tight. The house looked much the same except new furniture was present and in a different arrangement. Also the wood looked darker and older than before. The little boy stood in the center of the living room with his head tilted down looking with shy eyes upon Clove. He had messy sandy blonde hair a sprinkling of freckles. The boy must have been only 10 or 12, the age that Clove was when she was here last. He was actually quite a cute little thing looking up at her from beneath brown bangs. Clove gave him another smiled than turned to Lawrence who was approaching the donpeal.  
  
"And who is this little one?" she asked.  
  
Lawrence stood beside Clove and beamed with pride. "That be my one and only grandson David. He lives with me now... just the two of us." That last statement was said with a bit of sadness.  
  
"I'm guessing that something has arisen in this town again..." Clove stated from beneath her hat brim.  
  
Lawrence loped over to an armchair and plopped down into it. At least 50 years must have pasted by the looks of Lawrence. It made Clove sad to see things like this. Humans were slaves to their morality; while 50 years was just a drop in the bucket to Clove it was just about filling the brim for most humans.  
  
"Yes, please Clove sit down..." Lawrence said pointing to a new looking couch. Clove did so and was soon joined by David, although he was still wary of her and sat at the end of the couch.  
  
"Things have slowly gotten worse here," Lawrence said, his voice seeming weary. "But before I go into that would mind if I asked you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"If it's not to much to ask where did D go? When you left you two were together. Did something happen?"  
  
Clove sighed; she could have figured that was coming. "Yes... We've... gone our separate ways..." She said evasively.  
  
Lawrence had grown wise in his years and decided not to press the subject. "Well... As I was going to say, things have gotten very bad here. It seems another vampire has moved into the fort." He took a breath and continued. "I actually think it to be the same one from years ago... only this time he's more vicious than ever before."  
  
Clove wasn't sure how to feel about this. He was a relatively weak vampire, although that was a long time ago, and seemed to be interested in her as a girl. Now she was a woman and that worried her a bit. If he caught her he most likely wouldn't kill her, he'd put her into his harem... she didn't want to think about what would happen then. "Are you sure it's him?"  
  
Lawrence nodded. "Pretty sure. Women have been disappearing and men are being killed along with our older women. My sister and brother in law among the elderly killed and... my daughter and son in law too. My little girl disappeared but her husband..." Lawrence glanced at David. The little boy had his head bowed and his hand clasped on his knees. "If you remember before he never left body or around and only killed men when they went after him. Not this time. He kills, or more like tears apart, every male and older woman in a home and steals the women and girls."  
  
"Sounds like him..." Clove said quietly. The three sat a moment then suddenly Clove rose. "Are you sure he's in the fort?"  
  
"Yes, he's been sighted coming in an out of it."  
  
Clove's head turned to Lawrence, her eyes still hidden with her hat. "Who's the one hiring?"  
  
Lawrence's eyebrows furrowed. "hm?"  
  
"Who do I need to speak to in order to get this job all straighten out?" Clove asked speaking slowly.  
  
"Oh, just speak to me. I'm the mayor now. The town has gotten together a quarter of a million."  
  
"That's a lot for a poor farming town..." Clove stated simply.  
  
"Yes but this is a serious problem..."  
  
Clove's hidden eyes lingered on Lawrence for a moment then she slowly headed for a door.  
  
A small sound of shock escaped little David's mouth at her seeming indifference. "Ah, Clove?" Lawrence leaned out of his chair. "Where are you going? Do you accept?"  
  
Clove glanced back at him. "I'm going to the fort, if I remember correctly the fort's bridge only comes down at night so I'd best hurry..."  
  
Lawrence's face broke out in a grateful smile. "Thanks Clove, and please be careful..."  
  
Clove nodded in appreciation of his kind words and left the house. The sun's descent had brought an unsettling silence and coolness to the land. With her eyes scanning the empty town lanes Clove mounted Ives and headed him to and down the dear trail, which was amazingly still there. It seemed deer were slaves to tradition. The two rode at a fast race pace and unlike last time were there in around 45 minutes.  
  
The place was more pathetic than ever, not even resembling a fort anymore. It just looked like a stone heap. The quarter moon hung lazily in the clear sky just above the trash heap casting strange and eerie shadows. A sound seeped into the air, a faint scream? Clove couldn't be sure. She trotted Ives a crossed the bridge and quickly dismounted upon crossing the archway.  
  
"EHHHHAY!"  
  
This time it could not be mistaken, a blood curdling scream echoed up the staircase and to Clove's ear. Un-sheaving her sword Clove took off down the stairs. Mildew and wet earth wafted up to her nose as well as a most unsettling one, rotting flesh.  
  
Her feet hit the dirt floor and she was greeted with a more unsettling sight than before. There were woman chained to the columns as before only this time there were bodies of men and elderly woman piled all over the place and half the chained woman had been zombified and some had even began to eat their still human chained neighbors. The zombies caught wind of fresh meat and began to struggle against their chains. Clove had to cover her nose against the smell. Ignoring the yelling zombies she made her way to the back room. Glancing in she could see moonlight seeping through. If he wasn't there than where was he?  
  
The room slowly seemed to quite down, almost as if someone had turned the volume on the room down. Clove suddenly felt a coolness seep into her skin, the hair on her neck stood up too. She felt watched. Slowly she turned to face the chained zombies again. Their screams had become muffled groans and they seemed to cower in on themselves.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Clove's head snapped up to the ceiling. Clinging to it was the vampire from long ago. He held onto the rafters with his hands, his back to the ground and his head tilted back to gleam at her. He had luminescent blue eyes and ragged, wavy blonde hair held back in a crude ponytail. He bared his teeth at her then let go of the beam he clung too. Clove readied her sword and swung it at the vampire's head as he hit the ground. With lightening speed held a hand up and caught her sword in an iron grip. His hand and arm slowly becoming metal. Clove grasped her sword with both hands and pulled with all her might to no avail. A laugh rolled from the vampire's mouth.  
  
"What a pretty little donpeal we have here..." With one strong jerk the blade flew from Clove's hand and came to a clattering stop against the far wall. Clove began to back up slowly the vampire taking a step for each of hers so no distance was really made between the two.  
  
The vampire grinned again and licked his lips. "My name is Evan... Now what can I call you my love?" he asked.  
  
Clove as silent still backing up.  
  
"Aw... don't be like that love... The two of us will be together for a while... I must know what to call you...."  
  
Silence again but this time her back hit the earthen walls. She had nowhere else to back up to. Hands shoot out and rested on the wall on each side of Clove's shoulders trapping her between his arms. Still with a sinister smile on his lips Evan leaned in closer to Clove, maybe to kiss her? Clove made a face of disgust and brought her legs up to try and dislodge him. She pressed her back in to the wall and pushed against his chest with her feet. To her surprise he backed up which took her off guard and caused her to fall to the ground. She turned around. Quickly she was on her feet and Evan's arms were around her. He held her back tightly against his chest. He had an amazingly strong grip. Stronger then Clove had thought possible for the vampire. Evan buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply much to Clove's disgust.  
  
"So beautiful you are, and so fierce too..." Evan pushed Clove's hair from her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Are you going to be a good donpeal for me and tell me your name?"  
  
All he got for an answer was defiant silence.  
  
"So... that's how it is? Very well... suite yourself..." Clove became stiff with fear when she felt his fangs enter her neck. The feeling of blood leaving her was strange. It wasn't like a wound it was a steady pulling. Her vision began to dim and she had a problem with feeling in her limbs. It was the most sickening feeling she'd ever experienced. Clove was a wear of hitting the ground, her eyes staring up at the ceiling and Evan's face. He crouched at her head and whispered, "If you'd like not to be a zombie I advise telling me you name...."  
  
Evan's face and words seemed distance the loss of blood clouding her mind. Clove opened her mouth and spoke, "Clove... my name is Clove..."  
  
She thought he smiled then but she couldn't be sure. "Clove.... Well, you can go to sleep now my pretty Clove..." Her vision dimmed more and faded to black. She was sorry she ever underestimated him.  
  
A/n- hm... this story is finally winding down I can see the end in sight. I hope ya all like the way this is going. 


	9. my clove!

Vampire Hunter D  
  
My three leaf clover – ch9 – My clove!  
  
For the first time in weeks the skies opened up and emptied their contents on to the parched grasslands who sucked them up greedily. While the drenching rain feed the long grasses it turned the dirt road to mud and keeping the villagers of Boyceville locked in their house for the day. For the second time in two days the small troubled town got another strange villager.  
  
Mayor Lawrence sat in his seat behind his desk and sighed heavily. The bad news was Clove had not returned but the grim good news was the stealing of bodies had slowed to one human a night in the past two nights. Lawrence knew that this meant that the vampire was preoccupied with Clove but shuddered to think of what was befalling the donpeal. The sound of rapid footstep approached Lawrence's office distracted his train of thought. David burst through the door.  
  
"Grandpa Lawrence Grandpa Lawrence!" the boy cried excitedly. He ran to his grandpa's side and bounced on his feet.  
  
"Hey, where's the fire kid?" Lawrence asked.  
  
"Another hunter just entered town, he's out in the square and when I asked him if he'd help he said he'd yes. You gotta go meet him!" He said pulling at Lawrence's hand. The old man got to his feet and followed his excited grandson. Together the two stood in the doorway safe from the rain. In the square stood a black stallion, his rider standing at his side, His large brimmed hat acting as a rain guard. There was no mistaking who this was.  
  
"Hello again D... It's been a long time..." David looked up at his grandpa in awe. How many strange people did his grandpa know? "Step in side so we can speak out of the rain," Lawrence offered. Leaving his horse to stand aimlessly in the square D followed the old man into the building.  
  
Before D could ask, not like he would, Lawrence began. "The vampire from 50 years ago has come back and he's worse than ever. He kills with out provocation. Although he's slowed down that last days," Lawrence sighed. "Mostly I think because he's been preoccupied...."  
  
"Why is that?" D monotone voice asked.  
  
Lawrence took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how the donpeal would take this given his emotional display with the girl 50 years ago. "Well... You see two days ago we hired another hunter to go after him. She hasn't come back... I fear he's toying with her."  
  
D felt an uncomfortable twinge in his stomach. There weren't many lone female hunters. "She?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes... you see we hired a woman, a woman named Clove..." Lawrence finally spat out.  
  
D's eyes snapped to Lawrence. "My Clove?" D asked before he could stop himself. Lawrence hesitated and then nodded. D wore a shocked expression that quickly turned to anger. He remember that vampire's infatuation with Clove as a girl... 'Preoccupied... toying with her'. The donpeal felt a horrible fear. It had been a long time since D and left Clove on her own and these recent events made him regret it all the more. D shuddered and quickly went back to his horse. Ignoring the yells of Lawrence D mounted and took off toward the fort.  
  
Clove slowly regained conciseness, Her eyes opening to stare the rest of the rafters in front of her. It seemed that Evan was living among the rafter now since he and D had destroyed his tower room. Her hat had long been lost among the zombies on the floor and her clothes already rumpled and dirty. She lay on a makeshift loft littered with ragged blankets that were all covered in blood. If the smell of dried blood didn't make it uncomfortable enough the cold body pressed against Clove's back topped it off. Clove lip curled up in disgust. 'Ick, he's spooning me again. It wouldn't be as bad if he weren't so goddamn cold!' Clove thought. Evan, like that last two days, was curled up against her back with an arm latched onto his waist. An arm that was all but unmovable. Despite this fact Clove gave his arm a tug, which only caused this fact to be reaffirmed and to wake Evan up.  
  
The drowsy vampire made a noise and nuzzled into her hair. "Mmm.... I love rainy days, covers up the sun..." he mumbled from her hair. He yawned and sat up taking Clove with him so she sat in his lap. Evan leaned his face forward and rubbed his cheek against hers. "How are you today my lovely clover?"  
  
"I'm tired, hungry, dirty, and disgusted..." Clove spat out.  
  
"Tired, hungry, and dirty I can take care of, I can't wait to remedy the dirty part," he added with enthusiasm. "But why are you disgusted so?"  
  
Clove rolled his eyes. Was he serious? "Why do you think? It's you and this undead harem you're keeping, it makes me sick!" Clove answered.  
  
Evan gave her midsection a painful squeeze. Through clenched teeth he said, "Is that so love? Well now that I have you there's no need for a harem anymore is there?" He stood up suddenly still holding onto clove and whispered in her ear, "you're all I need now so it would be best if I took care of you..." his arms left Clove and she fell to the floor at his feet. Evan leapt to the floor and walked to the stairs. He stopped at its foot and turned to look up at her. "Don't go trying to runaway while I'm gone... Just remember what happened to that horse of yours." He flashed her a smile at the paling of her face. As soon as she had woken up upon first being bitten she had left as soon as he went to the village. She had mounted Ives and rode as fast as she could. Of course Evan caught her and as punishment she forced her to watch as he tore Ives to pieces on leg at a time and disemboweled him. With the disturbing memory of her poor horse Ives he left her.  
  
Evan flew along; the scenery sped by in a blur. Although he never bothered with feeding those humans Clove was a different story. He'd get the finest food that trash heap of a town had to offer for her and maybe steal some blankets and cloth too. While rags were good for him his little trophy needed more. Evan smiled and thought of how beautiful she'd look like wrapped in silk. The smiled was wiped from his face when he caught sight of a horse speeding toward him and his castle. He recognized that rider; he had stopped him from acquiring his clove long ago. A growl rising in his throat Evan came to land on the ground and waited. D crested a hill and was greeted by unexpected surprise. He pulled the reins and stopped his horse to stare at the vampire.  
  
"Well this is convenient..." Left hand mumbled.  
  
"Where is Clove?" D questioned his voice laced with anger.  
  
Evan let a laugh roll from his lips. "Getting to the point quiet quickly aren't you? Well I on the other hand like to take things slower. My name is Evan and yes I have acquired that lovely woman you call Clove and she currently is at my temporary home."  
  
D pulled at his horse's rein and began to move forward. Evan didn't budge but in fact began to approach him. "Do you think that you can get my Clove so easily?" he asked his voice dripping with self-confidence. The donpeal didn't respond but stopped his advance. Evan walked up to the D's side and looked up at him with the most sinister of smiles.  
  
"She's not yours..." D stated manner of factly. "She won't let anyone call her theirs but if anything she is my Clove." Evan's smile fell and he began to bear his teeth and open his mouth to speak but before he could get out the final word D reared his steed and took off like a bullet. Evan let out an angry scream and wasted no time in joining the race. He easily out shot D and was at the castle before he knew it. Evan landed on the inside the archway and walked at a fast pace to the stairs and was met with another unexpected surprise.  
  
Crawling up the stairs was a zombified woman, several women actually. Their faces were wrinkled and shriveled from being dead so long. They screamed and reached their hands out to their maker mumbling their brains to far rotten to make speech. Evan ignored them and leaping over the bodies he ran down the stairs.  
  
"CLOOOVVVEEE!!!" He screamed leaping up into the rafters. His vampiric eyes scanned the loft. Clove was nowhere to be seen. Evan let out a scream of anger and flew back up the stairs over the moaning zombies and began searching the rubble for Clove. He didn't have to look long. Clove stood on the last remains of a recognizable fort, a stonewall with a ledge. Evan leapt up to her and grasped her around the neck lifting her off the feet.  
  
Clove grasped his hands in hers. "What-what are you so mad about?" She choked out. "I didn't try to run away did I?" Clove morbid joke only made Evan madder. He was about to reply when he was again cut off by a donpeal as a loud whinny filled the air. Both heads turned toward the bridge and saw a black clothed rider speeding a crossed the bridge with cape flying behind him.  
  
Clove felt coldness seep into her skin. She could feel her face completely drained of color and her arms lost their strength. Clove didn't know how to feel at the entrance of her ex-savior. With wide and watery eyes she whispered out his name, "D..."  
  
A/n- oh fight time a brewin'! whoot! Thanks to all the reviews: Kidagakashantelast, darkinsidethelight, and limpet666 who promised me cookies and I expected this promise to be carried out! 


	10. promise broken

Vampire Hunter D  
  
My three leaf clover – ch10 – promise broken  
  
(Lets go right into the action)  
  
Evan's grip on Clove's neck loosened, maybe in response to D's heroic-type entrance, and Clove took this moment of weakness to launch a feeble attack. She brought her legs up to her chest and kicked out with all her might, like she had before only this time she got better results. Evan's hands slipped from her throat and she landed on her feet in a crouched position. As the vampire stumbled a few steps backward Clove wasted no time in charging forward and ramming her shoulder into his lower stomach. The wind was knocked right out of Evan and he fell backward onto his back with a little help from the rain slicking the stones. Clove turned to run to the ledge but instead run right into a body.  
  
D's arms closed in around Clove. The younger donpeal slowly looked up into his face. Hers was streaked with dirt with drops of water sliding from them. Her beautiful soft hair was tangled and dirty as well, slicked against her face being so heavy from the down pour. As the two estranged donpeals stared at each other time seemed to stop and D was able to reminisce for a moment. She looked just the way she did when he first found her. Her eyes were just as beautiful as they had always been. The two seemed lost for words. D brought his hand up to stroke Clove's cheek. "Clove..." he said softly. Before his hand could reach her skin a scream brought them back to reality and snapped their heads to Evan.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he roared and ran toward the pair. D grasped his hilt and brought his sword out just in time to block Evan's steel arm from bashing him in the head. In the process he flung Clove to the ground a little roughly, mostly on rekindled instinct. The instinct and memory that she still needed him for protection, which he knew, was false. D pushed Evan off with his blade and the fight was on. Two began jumping among the rumble like long ago.  
  
Clove lay on her side still dazzled and watching the two fight in the downpour. They weaved among the stones slashing out at each other no progress on either side. Suddenly Clove's mind came back to the present and she realized something. 'He tossed me aside like I couldn't defend myself...' Clove stood up and was about to leap up into the rumble but stopped when her hand reaching for her sword grasped empty air. Clove sighed and let her shoulders sag as the cold facts hit her. Her sword was lying on the dirt floor of the cellar and her daggers had been stripped of her and stabbed into the zombies as a morbid joke by Evans. Yes they were all down stairs with the zombies that Clove had released in a fit of rebellion. 'Well that came right back and bit me in the ass...' Clove thought to her self.  
  
Clove took off down the rubble and to the only remaining room, the main hall. She stood on a stone outcropping looking down at her handy work. The zombies had wandered from the cellar and into the open rain. Some of them had already begun wandering a cross the bridge in a hunt for fresh meat. Since Clove had come to be Evan's 'guest' all the women had been turned so there were about 50 or so hungry zombies wandering around. 'Well maybe they'll just wander away to look for food and let me get my weapons nice and easy...' Just as this thought crossed her mind a zombie, with two daggers sticking from her face turned up at look at her. The woman's mouth opened long and she screeched alerting the others that there was fresh meat about.  
  
"Oh shit..." Clove mumbled as the rest of the zombies turned to stare at her. With a piercing scream dagger face launched herself into the air and at Clove, the rest close behind her. The donpeal crouched and began leaping along the rubble. The zombies launched themselves at her one after another. Just as Clove would dodge one zombie another was already headed toward her with mouth agape and claw-like hands extended. Weaving around the zombies Clove began to lead them away from the stairs. If she could get them all away from the stairs she would be able to double back and get her sword. Clove spared a moment to glance at D and Evan. The two were too engaged in themselves to give her any help what so ever.  
  
Clove huffed out angrily and leapt up into the air just in time to doge another attack by dagger face. Clove twisted her body in the air and landed gracefully on the stone floor in front of the staircase. As soon as her feet hit the ground she was off and flying down the stairs with a horde of zombies at her heels. Clove pushed herself to the edge to stay a just ahead of them. Dagger face reached a claw out and swiped at Clove. The young donpeal flipped her self over, cartwheel style, to avoid the attack and to get within grabbing distance of her discarded sword. Clove reached out, grasped her sword's hilt, and swept it forward chopping off dagger face's head.  
  
The head flew back hitting another zombie in the face and sending it crashing it the ground. Clove gripped her sword tightly and flew into action chopping off head after head. The mindless zombies continued to attack her regardless of the fate that had just befallen the others. Soon Clove stood in the corner ringed in a pile of dead headless zombies. Clove grimaced and whipped a large blood clot from her face and leapt over the bodies. Grabbing a few of her daggers from the lifeless bodies she headed back up the stairs. 'At least the rain with help wash away all this blood...'  
  
Clove exited the staircase and looked up to try and find D and Evan. She soon did for they were still locked in battle. Clove felt determined to be the one to stop this battle and leapt up toward the two.  
  
D was slammed into a rickety wall, which promptly began to fall over with the donpeal still leaning against it. D had nothing to prevent his fall and ended up lying on top of a pile of brick staring up two stories at where he originally started. D's back was completely raw and his head throbbed from falling back onto the stones. D closed his eyes and reached to grasp a bloody spot on his head, his large hat had long since flown off so he had a full range of vision. When D opened his eyes Evan was leaping down to him.  
  
D turned to grasp his sword, which had been jolted from his hand and brought it up to slash Evan, but the vampire would have none of that. He grasped D's wrist with his iron claw and began to squeeze. D clenched his teeth together and refused to let go. Evan sneered and began smashing D's hand into the fallen stones. D could feel his bones cracking and reluctantly opened his hand. His large sword clattered off the stones and fell a ways from him. Once his sword was out of the way Evan released his now bloody and twisted wrist and backhanded D with his steel claw causing blood to leak from his mouth and streak a cross the stones.  
  
Evan held D down with his still flesh arm and raised his steel hand to finish off the job. The donpeal grasped on to Evan's pinning arms with his uninjured hand, although it was no use. "She is mine and no one will take her from me!" Evan's screamed in D's face.  
  
D watched Evan raise his hand back and closed his eyes. 'Is this it? Killed by this sad excuse for a vampire?' Evan let out a piercing battle cry, which stopped suddenly and in turn his hold on D lessened. Cold droplet hit D's face but they weren't rain. Confused D snapped opened his eyes. Evan was frozen in his attack position, a dagger sticking through his neck. He tried to speak his jaws moving up and down but choked on his own blood. D flipped the gasping vampire to the side and pushed himself up with his good hand. He didn't bother getting his sword since his right hand was horribly mangled and D could only wield with his right hand.  
  
Clove with drew her sword and hopped down toward D but she didn't stop at his side she walked to Evan and stood staring down at him. Evan was clawing at the dagger trying to pull it out. His frantic hand grasped the hilt in the back of his throat and with one quick pull it was out. Blood spurted everywhere; she must have nicked the vampire's jugular. Although dark sticky blood was already pooling around him Clove could see his wounds were already healing. She didn't want to give him the chance to speak nonsense again so decided it best to end it now. Clove brought her sword up and then down through Evan's neck severing his head and life.  
  
Clove bent down and grasped the head by the hair. She was going to have to put it out in the open to ensure it burnt. Clove sheaved her sword and turned to see D down the same. Clove dropped the head at the sight of him.  
  
"Ah... um..." Clove stumbled over her words. D turned and faced her. She wasn't sure what to say. The two just watched each other for a moment; in this moment Clove noticed the sorry shape D was in. His right hand was twisted and bleeding badly and he had splatters of blood every so often covering his body. Clove knew there were many more wounds underneath D's hard body armor. Clove reached up and whipped at the blood covering her cheeks. She was sure she didn't look much better.  
  
D studied Clove over. She had become a beautiful woman and he was sorry he had missed her growing up. He was sorry he had missed so much of her life... D began to approach her. "Clove..." he whispered reaching out his left hand to stroke Clove's cheek. He let his hand drop and wrap around her waist. He laid his head a top hers and sighed in relief. "I've missed you so much..."  
  
Clove was ridged, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Tears stung her eyes and a soft sob escaped her lips. Bringing her hands to her mouth she backed away from D.  
  
D was a bit shocked when she did this and felt a horrible pain in the pit of his stomach seeing her eyes fill up and then over full with tears. The pain he got from watching her cry was worse than the throbbing one in his hand.  
  
Clove was so ashamed of her crying. She'd sworn never to cry because of him again but she couldn't help it. "Why!" she cried out. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
D's eyes softened and he let his shoulders fall and his body relax. He approached Clove again. "I'm so sorry Clove, at... at the time I thought it the best thing for you-"  
  
"How! How could you think abandoning me the best thing for me!" Clove yelled at him.  
  
"Clove, I thought at the time that if you stayed with me any longer you'd end up getting killed... I just didn't want you be hurt anymore little Clover..." he said softly reach out his arms to Clove. "Please," He said softly. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Clove shook her head to try and stop her tears to no avail. She wanted more than anything to run into his arms but something held her back. Clove was just afraid of being left again.  
  
"Please Clove... I'm sorry, that was the biggest mistake I've ever made... I'll never leave you again...I love you"  
  
Those were the words that Clove needed to hear. She smiled through her tears and collapsed into D's arms letting hers wrap around his neck. D was soaking wet and aching all over but he was happier than he had been in decades.  
  
A/n- horray, they made all happy! Woot, but that doesn't mean it's over. Hell no! oh and Thanks to the reviews Darkinsidethelight, kidagakashantelat, verify, and limpet666. Thanks for the cookies darkinsidethelight and limpet666, the more chocolate the better. 


	11. Dear D

**Vampire Hunter D **

**My three leaf clover – ch11 – Dear D**

__

After a brief moment of savoring the moment D carried a weary Clove to his horse after she explained that her horse had met misfortune and she needed a ride. He knew, he had seen it, and was kind of glad that he got to ride with her again. He had missed the feeling of a warm body and her in general. After seating Clove a top his black steed he laid out Evan's head and body to be burnt by the coming sun. Picking his dis-chaired hat off the ground and donning it he jumped up behind Clove and led his horse at a lazy pace a crossed the bridge.

__

Clove sighed and leaned back against D's chest as she had done many times before. In response D gingerly laid his broken hand a cross Clove's lap, a faint smile gracing his face. It was just like it had been long ago. For the first time in a long while D felt completely content and whole. It was strange to feel something other than loneliness or nothing at all. D rode back with a sleeping Clove and at a slow lazy pace. By the time the town came into sight the sun had already risen and the village was wide-awake. The villagers had stopped their jobs to stand in the rain and watch. Amidst their awed and wondering stares the donpeals strolled to the town hall and were greeted by an excited Lawrence and David.

__

Lawrence hobbled as fast as he could to D's side with his grandson right behind him. In his haste he had left hat and jacket behind, thus allowing him self to soak. "Did you do it?" He asked with wide eyes. "Did you finally finish him off?"

__

D nodded his head. "His body is roasting in the sun at the moment," D answer, a hint of amusement in his voice.

__

Lawrence made a gestured to Clove who was stirring. "What about Clove? Is she alright?"

__

D looked down at his now rousing Clove. "She's fine… A bit dirty and tired but otherwise fine… I was wondering if you allow us to stay with you until Clove gets back on her feet. Her horse which held everything she owned was killed."

Lawrence nodded, "Of course you can stay, stay as long as you like! But I have to deal with a few things." D could see a few curious villagers wandering toward their mayor. "Ah…Here David will get you all set up at our home."

__

David swallowed nervously and cracked his head back to look up at D. To David D was the most intimidating person he'd ever met in his short life. Even holding Clove to his chest he was a force to be reckoned with in his and the rest of the villagers' eyes. The little boy gave his rain hood a tug then gestured for D to follow him. After stabling D's steed David rushed to the house, beckoning them to follow. D wrapped a struggling to stay a wake Clove in his cloak, clasp her shoulder and walked casually to David who was waving his arms around frantically to try and sped the donpeal up.

__

Upon entering Clove let D's cloak slip from her and wandered to a couch and fell face down on to, curled up, and fell asleep. David bent down and picked up D's discharged black cloak and held it up to him. His eyes were plastered down, not willing to look into D's eyes. The donpeal reached out and took his cloak from the young boy's hands. Silently with glancing at the boy D made his way to Clove coming to stand at her head.

__

"I… I guess she's real tired huh?" David's quiet voice spoke up. He took a few steps toward the two.

__

"Yes…" D answered. Clove had used all her energy on that last battle, not only was she fatigued from that and the many wounds suffered from it she still was running at limited blood. She simply couldn't stay awake anymore. D had a strong urge to brush back the light blonde locks that covered Clove's face but resisted. Although one would think D would be a person to not give a shit what others thought of him, which for the most part he was, he didn't want to display any extra affection on Clove in front of the boy.

__

D gently scooped Clove up in his arms. "Is there a room where we can sleep?"

__

David nodded. "Y-yeah, come on. We've got a spare room upstairs for you guys." The boy led them to the same room they'd used years before. D entered with Clove and laid her on the bed and began removing her soaked shoes. David seeing that D didn't need him for anything left closing the door behind him. D eased Clove under the covers and stood watching her and thinking. He felt so…so… He didn't even know exactly how he felt watching Clove. Even when he had her as a child he was mostly unfeeling and certainly didn't express them except for the occasional smile he would bestow on Clove and his emotional outburst on the bridge years ago.

__

"She's more lovely than I remember!" Left hand spoke up. D's blissful silence musing was rudely destroyed.

__

"You act as though you missed her…" D spoke silently. He tossed his hat to the table and sat down on the bed slowly, the bed sinking beneath him. He didn't wish to disturb Clove but in her dead sleep he could've jumped on the bed and not roused her.

__

"Damn right, better company then you'll ever be!"

__

D made an incoherent noise in response to left hand. He lay down next to Clove on his side facing the sleeping girl or more appropriately the sleeping woman.

__

"Hm…" the parasite mumbled. "What is your mind thinking donpeal? Is it straying to sinful actions?" he asked suggestively.

__

D sneered at the thought and then reconsidered for the thought had briefly crossed his mind. He felt ashamed to admit it but it was true. He'd left one day and came back to see a beautiful woman in the little girl's place. D couldn't have imagined how beautiful Clove would become. D sighed and brushed Clove's hair from her face tucking it behind her shoulder. Her face was blood strewn and dirty. She'd need to bath when she woke up. He found his hand going back to Clove's face gently stroking her cheek. Even though she was dirty her skin shone beautiful, a lovely creamy white color. Not chalky like his. Hers even held a faint pinkness in her cheeks.

__

"D…"

The parasite's drawling voice brought D from his trance. He gave his head a shake and sighed. Crawling in closer to Clove he fell asleep. The two slept the rest of the day and into the night. D finally awoke at early dawn. Careful not to disturb Clove he rose and had David prepare a bath for Clove when she awoke. Once the porcelain tub had been filled to the rim D knelt at the bed and gently shook Clove awake.

Clove brows furrowed at first and her lids slowly fluttered open. She started at D blankly then as the realization dawned on her she smiled. He was still there. She reached her hand out to D's face.

__

D leaned his face forward so Clove's hand lay against the cool skin of his cheek.

__

"I was afraid I'd wake up and you'd be gone again…" Clove said quietly.

__

D reached up and clasped Clove's hand in his. "What I said Clove it was the truth. Now come on there's a hot bath waiting for you." Clove, still hand in hand with D, climbed to her feet and followed him to the bathroom. As she sunk deeply into the calming water David went and D got some clothes for Clove together.

__

Clove thought over was D had said to her.

__

_"Please I'm sorry…_

__

She sunk deeper into the warm water, her nose hovering just above the water.__

__

_"Please Clove… _

_That was the biggest mistake I've ever made… _

_I'll never leave you again…_

__

The donpeal could feel a sob catch in her throat as tears swelled and dripped from her cheeks.

__

_I love you…"_

__

Clove brought her hands to her face, her sob breaking from her throat. 'Does he love me or does he love the little girl I used to be? Because of what he did I'll never be the same again…' Clove brought her knees to her chest laying her head atop them. 'I'm not the same little girl and never will be her again. He loves a long dead shadow…'

__

Over the next two days Clove stayed secluded in D's and hers room dressed in the white dress that David had given her. He told her it was his mother's dress. She'd accepted it with thanks. It fit like a dream. Thin straps entwined in ribbons with a shallow curved neckline. It stopped below her knees and swayed at the slightest movement. Not that it could be seen. Clove stayed wrapped in a downy blanket in an over-plush chair that looked out the widow. A bit confused by her actions D began to gather her needed supplies: horse, sword, clothes, ect. He just figured she needed some time to think. In actuality it was more like brooding.

__

On the night of the third day D brought dinner up to Clove with the help of David. She would never eat anything they brought her so he figured he would try see if she would eat if he ate with her. D sat down at the table to his bowl of soup. Clove's bowl was opposite of his yet she still sat in her comfy chair with her knees pulled up to her chest.

__

"You've been quiet…" D commented as he stirred the thick soup.

Clove turned and looked a D, tears rolled down her face silently and a sad smile gracing her face.

D put down his spoon and rose from his seat his hands planted on the table. "Clove?"

__

Clove sniffled and let a sad laugh escape her lips. "You said you loved me but after thinking your words over I think you were confused. I'm not the same clove you knew… I've changed since I woke up alone… maybe for the better because I was forced to fight for my self but also maybe for the worse because I've changed so much D…"

__

D walked to Clove lost for words. He reached out to brush Clove's cheek but she turned her head to avoid his touch.

__

"You don't love me…" Clove spoke silently. "You love that little girl I used to be…"

__

D was motionless, his mouth agape. He closed it and thought over what she had accused. Did he still love her? He let his knee drop into the chair and clasped Clove's face. Forcing her to look at him. His brown eyes locked on to her aqua ones. "I love the girl you were, but I'm in love with the woman you've become…" D said leaning his face forward.

__

All Clove got out was a confused "D" before D's mouth covered her. Her cheeks flushed and she closed her eyes returning his kiss. Clove let her arms slip around D's back. They finally broke their breathless kiss and D slid his leg behind Clove and sat. She adjusted with him leaning against him with her head tucked under his chin and hands resting atop his chest. The two simply sat in comfortable silence. Clove soon found her self dozing but was jarred awake by D's voice.

__

"Mm what?" Clove mumbled.

__

"I asked if you loved me. You never said a thing about it…"

__

Clove moved her head away forcing D to raise his. She smiled and brought a hand to his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "What do you think?" She laughed. "Of course I love you. Are you so insecure?"

__

D took her hand in his. "With all that's happened you can't blame me now can you?"

__

"No… I suppose not…"

__

"Come lets go to sleep. We can get on the road tomorrow." Clove agreed and the two retired to the bed. Clove cuddle up against D's chest.

__

'You'd think I'd be completely content… I should be… but I'm not. Ugh why not?' Clove thought angrily. 'I guess I'm not content yet because he still doesn't understand the pain I felt… to be honest I don't understand the pain he felt at leaving me either.' She turned so her back faced him and that's when her eyes fell upon D's carefully packed supplies. Tears brimmed at her eyes and she smiled sadly. She knew what to do.

__

D awoke the next morning to a cold bed. At first he thought that maybe Clove went down stairs for some food but when his eyes strayed to his supplies he knew better. Alarmed he sprang to his feet and went to investigate. In the space where Clove new things were was a letter…

__

__

_Dear D,_

_Please forgive me for what I've done as I have forgiven you. I was mostly angry because you couldn't understand my pain but I realized that while you didn't understand my pain of being left I didn't understand the painful choice you made. I think that this switch in roles will help us under stand each other better. In another 50 years or so we'll meet and be closer than ever. Even as I write this I'm dying inside but I have to be strong. D please try not to be so cold to everyone, be kind. Not to the point of pity but be empathic. You can understand lost can't you? Unlike them I'm still alive and we'll meet again some day._

__

_D, I love you._

__

_- Clove_

__

D let his arm drop and wandered over to the room lone window. He laid his forehead against the pane of glass. For the first time in a long while it wasn't raining and the sun shone through the clouds. D sighed let a tear roll down his cheek.

__

"Damn…" Left hand mumbled. "I miss her already!"

__

A/n- =D tee hee isn't that cute, I mean besides the dividing of the two I mean. I might write a short epilog because honestly I'm sad to see this story end. Most stories, toward the end, I just was to end but not this one. I'm sad to see it go! Also I'm going to be writing a little side story of one of D and little Cloves adventures, it's already in progress. But this one will be excusive to my friend Flame Kaat's site. If you want to read it when it comes out keep looking in at her site http:www.flamekaat.com ****


	12. epilog

Vampire Hunter D 

**My three leaf clover – epilog**

D stood leaning against a wall of the small cottage tapping his foot impatiently. He still couldn't believe he was here in this situation. He never would have dreamed it would've have come to this. It all started a year in a half ago, when he'd found _her_ again.

He had been traveling as always and ended up in a foggy depressing little hamlet. Having nothing to do and nowhere to go really he decided to loiter and stopped at the small town's tavern. As D sat he watched silently. The donpeal was used to being alone but it had not always been that way. He missed Clove so much, but he couldn't think of her. It hurt too much. D lifted his tanker and took a long draft of it. The empty glass sounded loudly against the wooden table as he dropped it down. D sighed and reached from his pitcher and was a bit shocked when a hand came to lie atop his. He looked up and was speechless.

Clove smiled down at him and slid in to sit next to him. "I think you've had enough." That's how they meet, for a third time. It had been 65 years since their last meeting and this time the two were determined to stay at each other's side. No more leaving, no more pain. D had no idea he could be this happy, all the loneliness he felt, the coldness disappeared and he felt whole again.

It was golden; they fought and killed their ancestors together picking up job after job. Time seemed to fly. It must had been 7 or so months after their reunion when D finally took Clove. He didn't even realize he had gone that far until Clove started throwing up every morning. At first he thought it was an illness and was very alarmed since Donpeal rarely ever get sick. He had taken her to the nearest doctor and was shocked to learn she wasn't sick she was pregnant. D didn't know what to think, he'd done what he swore to never do. To bring another of their kind into the world.

It was then that he began to plan. Maybe he could give Clove something to cause a still birth or he could sneak the new born away from Clove and kill it, telling her it died in birth. Watching Clove in her excitement caused D to cry inwardly at his own thoughts. Would he be able to kill their child? Would he be able to lie to his love?

"Sir…"

The housewife to the cottage disturbed D's train of thought. Clove water had broken and this was the closest house in miles. It belonged to an old couple and luckily the wife had delivered every one of their two daughter's children and was ready and willing to help.

"Come on sir, she's given birth!" The kindly woman led D to a back room. There Clove lay in a old four post bed breathing heavily. Her brow was slick with sweat and her hair a mess. The housewife walked into a small adjunction room, equivalent in size to a small bathroom. She gestured for D to follow. After giving Clove a concerned glance he did so.

There on a nest of blankets on a plain wooden table lay his child.

"Congratulation, You're the father to a healthy baby girl," The old woman said with a wide grin. "I'll see to your wife, bring your child to her."

D causally approached the table and looked down at the squirming baby. It was still wet, it's small hands opening and shutting. D reached his hand down to hers. The child's small hand closed around his finger. He was amazed at how tiny they were. His hands were that small at one time and that boggled his mind. He took his free hand and took a bit extra blanket gently wiping her forehead. This little girl looked up at him and smiled, a pure and innocent smile that made his heart ache. He couldn't, He couldn't hurt this small thing.

"D…" Clove wavering voice called.

D gently wrapped his child and picked her up gingerly. He'd made up his mind. He couldn't kill her mother and he couldn't kill her. He wouldn't. D adjusted the newborn in his arms and went out to meet Clove. Clove began to cry and held her arms out, wanting her baby. D sat on edge of her bed and gave Clove their child. He finally had a family.

**The end**

A/n- Happy, Happy! Aw, a whole half vampy family! I hope everyone enjoys this last and final chapter! I guess that's a bit misleading since I actually have a small side story written up that will be posted exclusively on my friend's site: . Maybe, Maybe I'd write a sequel… but I doubt it. I don't know what it would be about.

Just as a note, I'm not going to post anymore stories or chapter to my other stories on , I'm fed up. You can catch my new chapters and new stories on my account 


	13. Side story

Note: This happens during the middle of the story, it's one of D's and Clove's little adventures. 

Vampire Hunter D 

**My three leaf clover a side trip - Life Lessons**

D stood patiently at Ives's side, his hand resting casually on the horse's neck. Left hand was not as patient. He huffed and clicked his tongue being, his annoying self as usual. The donpeal would have greatly liked to be on his way by now, but Clove wanted to stay. One of the women they had rescued was pregnant and was currently giving birth. The woman and girl had bonded. Clove wanted to stay and make sure her newfound friend was all right and to welcome her new child into the world.

"You're such a push over when it comes to her…" Left hand mumbled.

D scuffed. "I didn't hear you voicing your objections to loudly…" A 'bah' was all he got for an answer. The parasite was very fond of Clove as well, and caved just as easily.

D glanced over to the open doorway, where a nervous father to be paced. He was a brown haired, tall man who was steepling his fingers and mumbling constantly. Just as D's head turned back to Ives a sharp cry filled the air, louder than all the others. Silence followed and the two men stared into the house waiting. A neighborhood girl soon appeared and motioned for the expected father to hurry inside. D too ventured closer coming to stand against the doorframe. The two had disappeared through a jar door into a room where voices could be heard.

Clove's head popped from it and she smiled at D. She rushed to the tall donpeal, an air of excitement and wonder surrounded her. "Come on Come on! Come see!" she exclaimed grabbing hold of D's hand and leading him to the room before he could protest.

The room was an ordinary one but it had warmth about it, both from heat and from the sheer warmth of emotions. Doting village women huddled and cooed in the corners while mother and father stared in dumb wonder at their still wet child. The proud parents chatted and discussed a name for their little girl totally unaware of the tall dark donpeal. After what seemed to D to be hours they took notice of him and began showering him with teary eyed thanks. All the while D remained silent and hand in hand with Clove. Soon the father escorted them to the door.

"You're welcome, and I hope you'll all be a happy family!" Clove said waving at him from her perch in front of D. He waved back to her, then dashed back to his new family.

"Thank you D for letting me stay for a bit," Clove said relaxing back into the donpeal. He didn't respond, and the rest of the short ride to the sleeping spot was quiet. The whole region was filled with mountains and covered with a blanket of forest with hidden streams running within. D guided Ives off the path to a camp he had chosen next to one of these streams. As Ives drank from the cool stream D pulled out a bag of food and seated him self against a tree trunk. Clove knelt next to Ives and drank from the stream as well. She whipped her mouth clean and ran over to D. The still somewhat giddy girl sat in front of D and dug into the bag pulling out a heel of bread and some cheese. As she spread the cheese on D took the time to look her over something he always did after a hunt.

He smiled. She was wearing what was once a navy blue dress with white fringe. Now it was a black dress with brown trim. Tears and rips where covering the dress. Clove cared little for her clothes and did actions with no regard to the wear and tear they would receive. Other than that she was perfectly fine. "No more dresses for you… To bad, you look pretty in a dress."

Clove stopped eating and stared wide eyed at him a piece of bread sticking from her mouth. "Yur gruna ress me us a oy?"

D just shook his head at her antics. "Shallow Clove…"

She complied and repeated her question crawling over the bag closer to D on her hands and knees. "You're gonna dress me like a boy?"

D gave her a dumb stare. He let out a small laugh and shook his head. "No, I mean that I'd just get you some shorts or pants…"

"Oh…" Clove replied sitting back on to her legs. D looked away from the girl to take in the scenery. The only time he ever had time to enjoy the environment around him was during these brief pre-night time stops of theirs. Their spot was peaceful with the background music of the babbling stream. It was a truly serene place, although it was rapidly becoming cold. Maybe he should get out a blanket out for Clove. The rustling of grass brought his attention back to her. She had crept to D's side and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. She stared wordlessly up at him her aqua eyes looking as innocent as ever. She wanted something. Had it been any other living being he would have been able to ignore them but Clove and her aqua eyes was a different case.

"Yes Clove?" D asked.

"D… how are babies made?"

He stared back at her. His lip twitched and he looked away. Clearing his throat he said, "You have no idea… no idea at all?" Clove shook her head her grip as tight as ever.

"Um…" D stumbled on his words. "You see… when two people love each other very much… they-they have sex…"

"Oh! Then does that mean we'll have sex?"

"What? NO!" D blurted out shocked by the little girl's excited response.

Clove frowned. "Don't you love me?"

"U-uh of course Clove, but it's uh… I didn't explain that well…" D finished lamely.

"God you suck at this!" Left hand spat out.

D frowned and looked down at the parasite. "Would you like to try?"

"Certainly! Clove babies are what happens when people have sex. Sex is when a man and woman get naked and a man sticks his-" Some fingers in the face cut off Left hand's explanation.

"Clove, all you need to know about sex is that it's what everything on this world does when they want to make young," D explained.

"Everything? Birds and trees too?" Clove asked. He nodded.

"You don't have to worry about that for many years. And maybe when you're older and more mature I'll tell you everything you need to know, but for right now you shouldn't be so curious about that."

This last bit of advice quieted her down. She settled herself nuzzling D's arm. "What did you think of Sally's new baby? Wasn't it cute?" She was tired and seemed already to have forgotten the racy subject, much to D's relief.

D smiled but it was left hand replied, "Hard to judge with all that slime covering her…"

**A/n- My last part to my three leaf clover, sob! I don't want to stop writing, I love writing about Clove and D! I wrote it for a friend to put on her site but it's been almost a year and no posty, so I've decided to post it up.**


End file.
